


A Beginning (Prequel, Harry Potter Fan Fiction)

by EarthToJime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, POV James Sirius Potter, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToJime/pseuds/EarthToJime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Connor, a muggle-born 11 year-old girl, receives a letter in the mail that will change her life forever. That letter was from the prestigious school of wizardry, Hogwarts.<br/>As she will soon find out, life in Hogwarts is an eternal adventure, especially with the first son of the greatest wizard she knows, always at her side.<br/>Their friendship grows stronger as the years go by, going through thick and thin together. Who knows? Maybe someday what they now call friendship will blossom into something more. Not before some major obstacles in the way first, though. After all, that’s what comes with being in a relationship. Or, rather, with being with James Potter.</p><p>--*-*</p><p>“Jess, wait. Where are you going?”</p><p>Jessica stopped and turned to look at James, “To sleep?”</p><p>He pouted, “Why? Its only one in the morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

YEAR 1 AT HOGWARTS:

“Okay Jess, times up. Go and change your mother will be picking you up soon.” A dark haired man told his daughter, she obliged stepping out of the pool and making her way to the changing room. She was happy that her practice was finally over, though she was anxious about the next practice. She walked out of the changing room and bumped into her sister.

“Blimey! Jess, look where you are going.” She said, her long brown her was wet, given the fact that she had just walked out of the pool.

“I’m sorry. Its just, mum will be here any minute now.” Jessica told her sister Caitlin, her hazel eyes fixed upon Caitlin’s.

“Yes, I’m aware. She can wait can't she.” Caitlin told her, she walked into the changing room and closed the door. Jessica went to wait for her mother outside, sitting in a white bench near the entry. She took out her phone to wait while waiting for her mother. She heard the door open and close and then Caitlin sat beside her. The looked incredibly similar, long dark brown hair and big hazel eyes. There were freckles all over their nose and cheeks, the only difference was that Caitlin was taller given that she was four years older.

After a while, a small car appeared, and Jessica went and sat behind her mother while Caitlin sat in the gunshot seat. Her mother looked back at them, her blonde hair tied in a messy bun and her hazel eyes fixed upon her daughters through the mirror. “The Hogwarts letters have arrived,” she said, “Jess? Do you want to go to Hogwarts this year? ‘Cause you received one too.”

“Really?” Jessica exclaimed, “So that means, that means I am a witch after all, like—like Cait.”

“Yeah, that’s why we will be going to Diagon Alley next week. Is that alright?” Their mother asked, and without waiting for an answer started the engine and started driving.

“Yes, that is quite all right, I can't wait to tell Marlene! I haven't seen her in ages.” Caitlin said, “Hey mum? Are you going to buy Jessica a pet? What about I give her Opal and you buy me an owl? But of corse she will have to take care of Opal as if it were her daughter.”

“What? No, that is really unfair! I want an owl! I said that since the first time we went to Diagon Alley to buy your things!” Jessica protested, the tips of her ears went red.

“Hmm. . . . I quite agree with Jess, it would be really unfair, you chose a cat when you were eleven. Now it is time for your sister to choose whatever she pleases.” Quinn, Jessica’s mother, said. Jessica was pleased with her mother, and Caitlin rolled her eyes and remained silence for the rest of the ride.

Then, they arrived to their house, the first thing Jessica did was ask for the letter and read it:

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Connor,  
We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl than no  
later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress.

 

Excitement filled every part of Jessica’s body, she asked her mother wether she had already answered the letter, given her mothers negative reply she went towards her room, running and skipping the stairs in twos. Once she was their she took a piece of paper and a blue pen and wrote the following:

 

Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I would love to assist Hogwarts. I will be there on September 1  
Alongside my sister, Caitlin.  
Yours,  
Jessica Connor, future Hogwarts student.

 

Once she had sealed the letter she went to the room next to her’s, Caitlin’s. She knocked twice and then she was told to come in, her sister’s white cat was perched upon her sisters lap, sleeping. Caitlin was writing something on her desk, she was using a quill instead of a pen which made Jessica even more exited.

“Once we go to Diagon Alley I will have one of my own, no more using pens or pencils.” Jessica said, her smile growing bigger.

“Yeah, yeah, right. . . . Did you write the reply to the letter?”

“Yep! Here, are you gonna send it?”

“Yeah, I have an owl here so give it to me and i’ll send that and a letter for Marlene.” She said motioning to a large barn owl waiting on the window sill. Caitlin’s room was a little larger than Jessica’s because Jessica always slept there with her sister, given that Caitlin didn't like sleeping alone in a room. Caitlin sealed her letter and tied the letters to the owl’s leg, and gave it instructions “Take one to Hogwarts, to the Headmistress, and the other one to Marlene Backus in Yorkshire.”

“Come on sit, I want to talk to you Jess.” Caitlin said motioning Jessica to sit in her bed, “are you excited?”

“Oh yes, I can’t wait to get there and see the castle.”

“Really? In which House do you wish to be sort into?” Caitlin asked her.

“House? What do you mean House?” Jessica said, she began to get nervous.

“Well, in Hogwarts the first years are sorted into different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythering.” She explained.

“Really? In which House are you?”

“I am in Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw ‘Wit without measure is a man’s greatest treasure’” Cailin said proudly.

“Really? Does that mean I will be in Ravenclaw, too? I mean you are in Ravenclaw. . .” Jessica said.

“Well, it could be. . . but you could end somewhere else, is not unheard of.”

“Really? But I want to be in your House!” Jessica exclaimed, she was very nervous.

“Believe me, is not that bad. I met Marlene on the train and she ended up in Gryffindor, she’s my best friend so far.” Caitlin told her.

Jessica bit her lip nervously then looked up to her sister that was staring at her, “You once told me about a sport they played, something like Kiquitch, something like that. Can you tell me more about it?”

“Quidditch,” Caitlin corrected, “well it is really cool, it is played in broomsticks. Although no first year has ever gotten in a team ever since Harry Potter. . .”

“Who’s Harry Potter?”

“Oh, he is a really great wizard. You see, there was a war about nineteen years ago. There was this really evil wizard, he wanted to take over, and Harry Potter defeated him.” Caitlin explained, “actually, I believe his son is startin at Hogwarts this year. . . Oh and his niece, Victoire Weasley, I know her, she’s really nice. Well there is more of his family at Hogwarts, I think, but you can’t expect me to know all of them. Well I do know Teddy, he’s something of Harry Potter’s, and he’s dating Victoria.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. . . . here have this. Mum and Dad bought this to me when we first went to Diagon Alley.” Caitlin said giving her sister a hardcover book called ‘Hogwarts: A History’.

“Thank you Cait,” Jessica said, then she stood up and left Caitlin alone.


	2. Diagon Alley

Barely a week had passed since Jessica received the letter from Hogwarts. Excited, Jessica went to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Once she was finished, she took out the list of all the things she had to buy:

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform  
First year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Mathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
Defensive Spells Against The Dark Arts (Grade 1)  
by Merida Dawson

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

 

Going down the stairs she saw her sister already sitting on the table eating waffles. She went and sat beside her sister and waited for her mother to come and sit down and to hand her her food.

“You want an owl, right?” Caitlin said, her eyes in her sisters.

“Yes, I would like a brownish reddish one.” Jessica said, her hand were together as in prayer, her hazel eyes fixed upward dreamily.

“Yeah, yeah, just to know what to look for.” Caitlin said rolling her eyes and started talking to her mum. Jessica kept savouring her waffles thinking about Hogwarts, about the friends she will be making, about the charms and spell and hexes she will learn, about how she will learn to ride on a broomstick, about how she was going to swim. . . She didn't had any idea, of how on Earth she was going to swim, as far as she has read in Hogwarts: A History she didn't find anything about a pool at Hogwarts. . . .

“Cait?” Jessica interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Where do you go to swim at Hogwarts?”

“I was waiting for you to ask that, you see there is a lake where this giant squid lives. There.” Caitlin explained, the tips of her mouth going upward.

“Seriously? Why do you do that? What if it tries to kill you? What if it wants to eat you? Doesn't it scare you? I’d rather not swim!” Jessica said nervously.

“I’m kidding Jess,” Caitlin sighed, “there is a room in the seventh floor that is called the Room of Requirement. You have to think of a room you need and it appears. You just ask for a pool, is that simple, you'll see when we get there.”

“Interesting. . . how many days a week do I have to train?” Jessica said disappointed.

“I don’t know, I don’t care. Ask dad.” Caitlin said, Jessica rolled her eyes. “Why is it that you don’t like to train? I love to train, I don’t se why you don’t.”

Jessica shrugged, that was exactly her point. Yes, she once loved swimming, but she didn't anymore. It just didn't feel like it once did. So Jessica finished eating and climbed the stairs towards her room. On the way she met her father, he smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and went down the stairs to have breakfast and leave to work. She stared at his departing figure, he was a tall man, with dark brown hair that resembled his daughters, and an athletic body.

Jessica went to her room and took out a small pink backpack. In it she put the list of all the things she would be needing to start her year at Hogwarts, her iPod, earbuds, and some sweets. She took out a pink sweater from her closet and putted it on top of her white shirt. Once she was all set she went down the stairs just to find her mother and sister waiting for her in the sitting room.

“Are you all set?” Quinn asked her daughter, Jessica nodded and went after her sister to get in the car, “We have to get there early because he have to change some money. We can’t pay with pounds in Flourish And Blott’s. . .”

The ride to the little pub that was the entrence to Diagon Alley was short. Quinn left the car somewhere near by The Leaky Cauldron and then they entered the pub. It was full of people, people Jessica recognised to be wizards given the way they dressed, and that some of them had there wands out. Caitlin greeted the land lady and she smiled. Then they exited the little pub and Caitlin tapped the brick wall with her wand three times. It immediately began to move forming the entry to Diagon Alley.

Jessica saw the bank Gringotts and walked exited with her mother and sister towards it, she noticed a welcoming shop called Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and made a mental note to remember to visit it once she had finished purchasing or her school materials. They entered the bank, and was amazed once more to see the extravagant number of goblins working. Soon enough they found a free old goblin and asked him for his help.

“I wish to change some money, please.” Quinn said.

“How much?” The old goblin asked, and Jessica’s mother gave him some money and the old goblin started to work. Then, the old gobling gave Quinn a considerable amount of golden coins. They left Gringotts, and Jessica was even more exited than she was before.

“Where are we going to go first?” Caitlin asked.

“I think we should go and get your sister her uniform, then we should get her her wand, and then we should go and get the books.” Quinn told her daughters.

“Alright, but what about my owl?” Jessica protested, Caitlin ignored her and continued told something to her mother: “Mom, I forgot to mention. I’m prefect.”

“Really, Congratulations!” Quinn expressed proudly, “you told me they were annoying, though. Weren't they?” Quinn said, ignoring Jessica who frowned.

“Yes. now it’s my turn to be annoying, poor kids.”

“Heey! What about my owl?” Jessica called for attention, and her mother stopped ignoring her. “Oh sorry Jess, er. . . we will get you your owl after we have done all the shopping, is that alright?” 

“Yes”

****

After what seemed to Jessica a long time they were entering Ollivander’s, to get a wand. Getting Jessica’s robes was the most boring thing she had ever done, and castling had insisted that she she, too, needed robes, which made everything much more longer. The lady in charge of the shop was attending several other kids, which made everything last ages. However, they were finally entering the shop were Jessica will get her very first wand. 

The man in the counter of the shop was old. Jessica had never entered Ollivander’s before, because when her sister was buying hers she stayed with her father eating ice-cream and looking at animals. She never payed much attention to anything else, and this was the second time in her whole life that she was Diagin Alley, the first one was for her sisters first year.

“Hi.” Said Jessica to the old man sitting on the chair.

“Oh hello there, you must be little Caitlin’s little sister,” the old man said, then looked at Caitlin and smiled. “Not that she’s still little, however, you two are identical.”

Jessica smile, “I came here to get my first wand.”

“Indeed,” the old man started measuring her and then he looked around and took a little box in which a wand lay. “Lets see,” he said, “try it.”

Jessica took the wand in was about to swish it when it was taken from her, she looked startled at the old man who had taken it. Then he placed another one in her hands, before she could move it, the wand was taken from her again. After some more attempts and taken wands the old man looked at her and said, “Alright, oak and phoenix feather core, nine inches, sturdy. I believe this one will be it.” Jessica took the wand between her hands, she felt comfortable with it, as if it was a long lost friend. She gave the wand a wave and red and blue sparks came out of it.

“Yes! That one’s it. It will be seven galleons and three sickles, use it well.” The old man said, Quinn payed for her daughter’s wand and they left thanking the old man. They made their way to Flourish and Blott’s to take buy books, there they found Caitlin’s best friend Marlene.

She was wearing yellow wizard robes that favoured her cinnamon skin and her frizzy black hair was curled up in a high ponytail. Caitlin, exited to see Marlene, ran towards her friend and hugged her. They were talking and laughing and smiling, even though Jessica couldn't make out what they were talking about. She looked around and saw several kids her age buying what seemed to be school books. She grew exited, any of them could become her new friend. She looked around the book store and saw books of all sorts. Looking through the children’s section she found one that caught her attention: The Tales of Beetle the Bard. She took the book and went to find her mother again, Quinn was chatting with Marlene and Caitlin. 

“Ah, there she is.” Caitlin told Marlene when they saw her, “this my sister Jessica, not surprisingly with a book in her hand.”

Jessica smiled and waved to Marlene then turned to her mother, “Mum, I found this book, would you please buy it for me?”

“And your your school books?” Quinn asked.

“What about them?”

“We have to buy them, you know its a lot of money your father and I are spending for this.” 

“I know, mummy, its just. I really want it, in any case you can buy it and I’ll pay you when we are back home.” Jessica said.

Quinn seemed to think about it, she sighed and then said: “Alright, I will buy it.”

“Really! Thank you mummy! I love you so much!” Jessica exclaimed, “I’m going to go and look for my school books then.” Jessica left them and went to look for her books, holding The Tales of Beetle the Bard close. She looked around the store looking for the books in every section. She could ask some employee for help, but she didn’t. She liked the hunt.

She took a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and found a boy staring at her. He looked to be of about her age, he seemed to be with a girl a little younger than her. They resembled each other immensely, their skin was brownish, and they both had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. They seemed to be brother and sister. He noticed her staring back and smiled, then to Jessica’s surprise he walked to where she was standing the little girl close behind him.

“Hi, I’m Fred,” the boy, Fred, say enthusiastically.

“Hi, er, I’m Jessica,”Jessica said shyly with a small smile.

“Are you going to Hogwarts, too?” Fred asked Jessica.

“Oh yes, this will be my first year. This is my sister’s fifth year though.” 

“This will be be my first year too, and my cousins’ James and Dominique.” Fred said, Jessica’s eyes lit up. She hasn't even started school and she was already making friends. “You come from an all-wizard family, then?”

“What? Oh no, my parents aren't wizards, just my sister and I.” Jessica explained.

“You are a muggle-born then.” Fred told her.

“I guess. . . what’s a muggle though?” 

“A muggle is what we, wizards, call people who aren't wizards.” Fred explained.

“Haha, that’s like mortal,” Jessica thought out loud, which made Fred look at her weirdly.

“A mortal?” He asked.

“Is a book,” She told him, “that’s what they called normal people in one of my favourite books.” 

“You like to read? Your like my Aunt Hermione.” He said, “my dad told me that you would always find her in the school library or in the common room reading a book. He also said my cousin, Rose is like her and that it’s annoying.” 

“I don’t believe that people that read are annoying.” Jessica said defensively, a frown was visible in her small face.

“I said my dad said that, not me. Although, to be honest sometimes she should put the book down and socialise for once.” He said.

“I can’t say anything against that, only that sometimes the book is just to interesting.”Jessica admitted.

“Anyway,” Fred started, “which house do you believe you will be sorted into? Personally I believe I will be in Gryffindor like my parents.”

“Well, my sister’s in Ravenclaw. So I believe I will be sorted into Ravenclaw like her.”

“You do look like someone that’ll be sorted into Ravenclaw, my cousin Victoire’s a Ravenclaw, she’s starting fifth year like your sister, perhaps she knows her.” Fred said.

“Victoire? Victoire Weasley you mean? Harry Potter’s niece?” Jessica asked Fred.

“Yes, how did you know that?” Said Fred suspiciously.

“Well, my sister had to explain some of the wizard’s history. So she told me about him and that his niece’s in there too. She said Victoire’s really nice.” Jessica told him.

“She told you about uncle Harry?”

“Harry Potter’s your uncle?” Jessica asked him., Fred nodded and smiled a little. “That’s cool, but also a lot to live up to I guess. Anyway, is this your sister.” 

Fred looked at the girl standing quietly beside him, “Oh yes, her name’s Roxanne, she said she was bored and I was too so we came here.”

“Oh, she likes books, too?” 

“No, we were just bored.” He said, before Jessica could say anything else, her mother appeared beside her. Her hands on her hips and frowning slightly, which, Jessica thought, wasn't a good sign. Jessica looked behind her mother for her sister who was still talking with Marlene.

“Where were you?” Quinn said, “you had me all worried, I thought you were kidnapped for a moment. What took you so long?”

“Sorry, mummy. I was just talking with Fred.”

“Fred?” Her mother said confused, then she noticed the boy standing there. “Oh, hello there.”

“Hello ma’am, I’m Fred Weasley and this is my sister Roxanne.” Fred introduced himself, Quinn smiled to both children and then turned back to her daughter.

“Well, Jess, I see you have made friends already, but your father is expecting us soon. If you want an owl we should hurry.” She said.

“Okay, here,” Jessica said giving her mother the books, and once her mother left to pay, she turned to Fred and Roxanne.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you again in the train. So bye, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Jessica said extending her hand to Fred who shook it, and with smile Jessica left behind her mother. The moment they left Flourish and Blott’s they went to pet shop. 

The pet shop was filled with cages, what were books in Flourish and Blott’s were cages here. The first thing she saw was a lady sitting behind the counter a cage full of chittering rats before her. She noticed that the cages held different animals, toads, rats, rabbits, cats, owls. . . She went to the section were must owls were held and looked around, there were barn owls, screech owls, all types of owls. She looked for a brownish reddish one, because that’s what she wanted, and then her sister called for her.

“Yes?” Jessica said once she arrived were her sister was, Caitlin was holding a silvery cage. Inside the cage there was an owl, it had brown feathers of different tones, red brick feathers, and a little bit of white. It wasn't really big or really small, it was exactly what she was looking for. “I love it! I want that one!”

Caitlin turned around, and there was Quinn holding a cage were a tiny little grey owl was, “told you.” Caitlin said, and Quinn returned the cage were it belong and then motioned her daughters to get the owl to the counter. Caitlin and Jessica did as they were told, the lady behind the counter told them how much it was and Quinn payed.

“What are you going to named her?” Quinn and Caitlin asked together though seemed to ignore it, Jessica looked down at the cage she was holing. The owl seemed to be looking back at her through big black eyes, she thought of several names, Luz, Gigi, Mini, Sarah, Ruby, Donaldtheduckess. . . but then she thought of one and nothing would change her mind.

“Brie, I am pretty sure it will like cheese.” She told her mother and sister.

“Okay then, I will not say anything. It’s your owl.” Caitlin said, Jessica nodded her approval to her sister’s words. Then they left to buy all that was missing.

When she had her cauldron, set glass, gloves, telescope, and brass scales, they left. Quinn didn't let Jessica go to the joke shop, because she said her father was expecting them. Jessica wasn't happy about it, but she didn't say anything, it was her mother after all.

They left Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron. Their ride home was silent, and Jessica couldn't help, but be excited for September 1.


	3. To Hogwarts

September 1 had arrived faster than Jessica had expected, today was the day that she was leaving to Hogwarts. She checked that everything she needed was ready: trunk, Brie, backpack, robes, and wand. When she was sure that she had everything she started to take her things downstairs to sitting room. She struggled to get her trunk out of the room, her father saw her and helped her.

“Blimey! Jess, what did you put in here?” He asked when his daughter gave him the trunk.

Jessica smiled, “well books, of corse!” Bennet shook his head and took the trunk down stairs.

Before Jessica could understand what was happening she and Caitlin were sitting in the backlit of the car going to King’s Cross Station. In the meantime, she used her iPod using her mother’s phone to share herself some internet. She took a picture of herself and Caitlin and put it on her Instagram. 

“You know you won’t be able to use that once you are at Hogwarts, right?”Caitlin told her, Jessica frowned at that.

“Mmm. . . yeah I know, that’s why I’m making sure I enjoy the last minutes I’ve to use it.” Jessica said, then went back to look at the small screen that was her iPod. Truth be told, the fact that electronic devices didn’t work at Hogwarts because of all the magic around was the flaw she could find in her new school. She was going to miss it, so many Netflix shows she could watch in her free time. . . However, she was more exited to go to Hogwarts than to watch tv shows. She made a mental note to remember to investigate a spell that will make any electronic devices she pleased work at Hogwarts.

Jessica looked out the window, they were almost there. King’s Cross Station wasn’t very far away from her house, it was barely a twenty minutes trip. She could see the blur of the houses and restaurants and shops. And then, the car stopped, they were in King’s Cross Station. Jessica’s heart bas beating hard and fast, so hard she felt it will leave her body. They got into the station, it was very crowded. Men, women, and children of all ages were there, waiting to get on a train or saying good-bye to love ones. 

Her father went to look for a couple of trolleys for them to put their trunks and pets. 

Jessica looked up to the boards that said the times of departure and it’s place of arrival. Non of them said anything about Hogwarts, she looked at her sister an expression of puzzlement in her face. “There is no train to Hogwarts!”

“What?” Said Caitlin, then she looked up to the boards, “Oh, obviously the time of departure of the Hogwarts Express isn’t there, silly. What about the muggles, they know nothing about Hogwarts.”

“Then where are we suppose to find the train’s platform? There wasn't anything in the letter!” Jessica said.

“Of corse there was, I have it right here.” Quinn said, looking in her purse for something. Then she took out two tickets and gave one teach of her daughters. “See? Platform 9 3/4.”

“Yeah I can see that, but where is platform 9 3/4? Is there even such a thing?” Jessica asked.

“Yes, of corse there is. I’ll tell you when we get there.” Caitlin said then looked at her dad who was smiling down at them, and she started talking to him about next years olympic games.

“I believe Phelps will be going,” Caitlin was saying.

“Yeah, sure, but that doesn't mean he’s going to win again.” Bennet told her.

“No, he probably will win again.” Caitlin said. Jessica ignored them, she has had enough of swimming already, she didn’t want any more. 

She kept walking then they were going past platform one, two, three, four. . . nine, ten. And she stopped, where was platform 9 3/4? She looked around the crowded platforms. “Now what?” she asked her sister.

“Now you run towards the wall between platforms nine and ten” Caitlin said smirking.

“What! But I’m gonna crash!” Jessica protested, her eyes wide.

“Don’t be stupid, you aren't gonna crash! Its magic! Look.” Caitlin said, and then started running towards the wall. Jessica put her hands on her face, covering her eyes. Then she picked through a gap between her fingers. Caitlin had ran towards the wall, but there was no crash. She seemed to have disappeared, she went through. Jessica looked at her mother she who was walking towards the wall, then she looked at her father who gave her a reassuring smile and put his hand in her back.

“Come on, we’ll go through together. Okay?” Bennet asked, she nodded. They started running together, then, before going through the wall Jessica closed her eyes expecting a crash. It didn't came, when she opened her eyes she was in yet another platform. Platform 9 3/4 and there was a big scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express.

“Wicked!” Was the only thing Jessica said, then, she spotted her mother and sister taking to Marlene, Caitlin’s best friend, and someone that looked like an older version of Marlene. She figured it was Marlene’s mother. She and her father made their way through all the families of wizards, towards them. 

“Hey, Jessica, how are you?” Marlene said when she saw Jessica.

“Hello, hello! I’m very good, excited.” She said honestly, “how are you?”

“Well good, good.” Marlene replied, then motioned towards her mother, “Jessica this is my mother. Mum this is Caitlin’s sister, Jessica.”

“Hi! You and your sister are identical. You could be twins!” Marlene’s mother said, Jessica smiled awkwardly. She didn’t like it when people said that. Yes, she and her sister might look similar, but she liked to think that she looked like Jessica. She liked to think that she looked like herself, not like someone else, even if she was her sister. Caitlin looked like Caitlin, and Jessica looked like Jessica. 

“Yeah, people always say that. . .” Caitlin said, she didn't seem to like people saying that either.

“Well look at the time! You should be mounting the train already!” Bennet said.

Jessica looked at her watch, it was five minutes to eleven. She hugged her mother and kissed her good-bye, then she pushed her trolley towards the train. Her father helped her with her trunk, after a minute or so of struggling he helped Caitlin. 

“Well, I am going to miss you.” Bennet said, “do remember to train, though.” Jessica nodded, then she hugged her father and he kissed her on the forehead. Jessica mounted the train with her sister, when she began following her sister to sit in a compartment Caitlin stopped her.

“You are not sitting with me,” she said, “I am going to the prefects’ carriage, you are not aloud there.”

“But,” she began, “where am I to sit?”

“Well, I don’t know. That’s not my problem, is it.” she said, then saw her sister’s resentful look, “Go on, make some friends. It’s not that bad, I had to make new friends too you know. I haven't an older sister,”

“Okay, bye.” Jessica sighed, then as she looked the train started to move, and she went to the closest window to say good-bye to her parents, in that compartment were kids that looked just a little older than her. They didn’t say anything. When the train turned and her parents were lost from view she started looking where to sit.

She went from compartment to compartment looking for a place to sit. She only found older kids, or at least non of which looked like first years. Then in one of the compartments she thought she saw a familiar face, she looked back and not surprisingly Fred Weasley was there with another boy with messy jet black hair, and a girl with bright red hair.

Jessica opened the compartment door, and smiled awkwardly. “Er. . . hey, can I sit here?”

Fred seem to recognise her, he smiled back at her. “Of corse, hi!” He said enthusiastically, “how are you?”

“Oh hi Fred, I’m very good, thanks for asking.” She replied, “How are you?”

“Good, good.” He said then he motioned to the other to kids that were there. “This is my cousin James,” he said, the boy with messy jet black hair waved, “and this is my other cousin Dominique.” The girl with red hair smiled broadly.

“Hi, I’m Jessica. It’s really nice meeting you.” She said, then she sat beside the red haired girl, Dominique. The boy with messy jet black hair, James, was in front of her. He whispered something in Fred’s ear making the other boy laugh.

“Don’t worry about them,” Dominique said, “they always do that, is annoying. They never tell me what they tell each other.”

“Well I suppose that’s kind of the point in whispering to each other.” Jessica told her, Dominique laughed. 

“Anyway, in which house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” Dominique asked them.

“Gryffindor,” Fred and James said at the same time. 

“I don’t know, my sister’s a Ravenclaw, so I think Ravenclaw. . .” Jessica told her, “What about you?”

“I have no idea, my mum didn’t go to Hogwarts, my dad was in Gryffindor, and my sister’s a Ravenclaw too.” Dominique told her.

“Your sister’s a Ravenclaw, too! What’s her name? Perhaps Caitlin knows her.” 

“Her name’s Victoire.” Dominique said.

“Oh yes, she knows her.” Jessica told her.

The an old witch arrived to their compartment, she was pulling a trolley full of sweets. Jessica didn’t recognise any of them, she supposed wizards had different sweets too. It’s another culture after all.

“Do you want anything from the trolley?” The old witch asked, “we have Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Acid Pops. . .”

“I’ll take some Chocolate Frogs, please.” Jessica told the witch, she loved chocolate. James, on the other hand, bought a considerable number of everything.

Jessica opened one of her Chocolate Frogs. The frog hoped out of the little box in which to was contained, but before it could go any further she took hold of it. She started eating it, Jessica believed it was really tasty. Then she noticed, a card in the frog’s box and took it out. The card said: ‘Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.’

“I got a card of Harry Potter,” she told them, “isn’t he your uncle, Fred?”

“Yes, and he’s my uncle too.” Dominique said proudly.

“And he’s my dad.” James said, “I suppose you remember Fred telling you we were his cousins.”

“I do remember, and I will stand by what I told Fred. That’s a lot to live up to.”

“Yeah, my mum’s also a professional Quidditch player,” James informed her.

“Wow, are you serious!” Jessica said.

“Oh no,” Fred said, followed by Dominique saying: “not again.”

And then James said seriously, “Sirius is my middle name, James Sirius Potter.”

“I really do not know if you are just kidding, or saying the truth. . .” Jessica stated.

“He’s saying the truth, Sirius is his middle name,” Dominique explained, “ s-i-r-i-u-s.”

Jessica made a mental note not to ask James if he was serious again, then she continued to eat her Chocolate Frogs. They kept talking and getting to know each other more, until a girl that looked as old as Caitlin showed up. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and a pair of dark blue eyes, she resembled Dominique in some way. She opened the compartment door, she looked around and waved to Fred and James, then when she saw Jessica she just smiled.

“You forgot this,” she said, giving Dominique a pair of pyjama pants. She stared at Jessica, and after about of minute of staring said: “You look really familiar, do you have any older sisters”

“Er. . . yes” Jessica admitted.

“You do? Is it Caitlin Connor?” She asked.

“Er. . . yeah.”

“Obviously! You two are identical! She’s in my house and we’re in the same year.” She said, then added. “Well bye, I am going to find Teddy.”

“She’s been spending an awful lot of time with Teddy, I think something’s going on between them.” James told Fred who nodded and kept eating some beans out of a box James had given him.

“Yeah, she is.” Dominique said, then turned to Jessica, “That was my sister Victoire.” 

“Oh, right. So Teddy’s dating your sister?”

“I guess so.” Dominique said.

“Who is he?” Jessica asked them.

“My brother,” James said.

“You have a brother?”

“He’s not his brother,” Fred said.

“He is, just not from the same parents. My father is his godfather.” James explained.

“Oh, that’s nice. So you don’t have any siblings?” Jessica asked.

“I do, a brother (two if you count Teddy), and a sister. I’m the eldest.” He said.

“What about you then? Is Victoire your only sister?” Jessica asked Dominique.

“No, I have a younger brother, Louis.” 

“You are lucky you are the middle child. If you are the eldest, you get an awful lot of responsibilities. And if you are the youngest, everyone’s just overprotective of you. So I think the middle is just perfect.” Jessica elaborated.

“You could say that, but you don’t get as much attention.” Dominique said.

Jessica considered it and then only nodded. They kept talking, then she decided to take out her iPod to see if it worked on the train. It did. She placed her earbuds in, put one in her left ear, and started listening.

“What’s that?” James questioned.

Jessica looked down at her iPod, “An iPod. . .”

“What does it do?” Fred asked her.

“Oh, it plays music.” Jessica explained.

“It’s an instrument?” Dominique asked.

“No, well not exactly I guess. It’s kind of a radio, but with more uses? You save songs here, and you can listen to them with this.” Jessica kept explaining motioning to her earbuds.

“Really? Can I try?” Dominique asked her.

“Sure, here,” She said putting her right earbud and giving Dominique the left one. She was listening to Life of the Party (Shawn Mendes), Dominique listened to the song too. When it had finished, she took it off.

“That’s a beautiful song, who sings it?” she asked.

“Shawn Mendes, he’s a muggle.” Jessica told her, then, she whispered in Dominique’s ear, “A handsome one.”

“Really? Do you happen to have a picture or something?” Dominique said interested.

“As a matter of fact I do,” and she started looking in her iPod, when she found one she showed it to Dominique.

“You are right.” She told her, they started giggling. Fred and James just looked confuse. And then Caitlin opened the compartment door.

“Oh hey!” She said to Fred, James, and Dominique, “See? It wasn’t so difficult, was it?” she told Jessica, Jessica just rolled her eyes, and Caitlin left.

“That was your sister?” The other three kids asked.

“Yes.” She said, James whispered something to Fred who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You really are identical,” Dominique said.

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says.” Jessica replied.

She enjoyed the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. She believed she had already made friends, Fred, James, and Dominique. When the train stopped they got down. The platform was crowded with students of all ages,she didn’t see her sister or Marlene again. Then a male voice called for the first years: “Firs’ years, come this way! Firs’ years!”

Jessica looked around for the man who was calling for them, and walked toward the big towering man holding a lamp.


	4. The Sorting

Older students greeted the big man, as Hagrid. He looked really welcoming in spite of his height. He had long (for a man) black hair occasionally marked with hairs of gray, and beard. Small black eyes twinkled between his black hair and beard. To Jessica’s surprise James greeted Hagrid as if he were his relative.

“Hi Hagrid! How are you doing?” James greeted the big man, Hagrid.

“Hello there, James. I’m really good. ‘Ow are yer mother an’ father?” Hagrid asked James.

“They’re really good, wondering how are you. It’s been so long since you went home for dinner.” James told him.

“Yeah, but I ‘ave work too, ye know.” Hagrid said.

“Yeah, I know. . .” James said.

Then they followed Hagrid to a lake. There were boats waiting to be mounted. Hagrid motioned all the first year students to the boats and told them that that was their ride to Hogwarts. Exited, one by one the eleven year old student mounted the boats. Jessica mounted one after James, followed by Fred and Dominique. Another boy, curly dirty blond with pale blue eyes, mounted after them. A little arrogant smirk pasted in his face, his eyes travelled superiorly on each of his companions.

When he reached Jessica his eyes stayed there. He stared at her interestedly for several minutes, she looked back at him blankly and asked: “Can I help you with something? Do I have something in my face that’s bothering you?”

“What?” he asked confused, then he seemed to regain his posture “Oh no, nothing.”

Jessica raised her brows and ignored him. James and Fred glared at him, Dominique just looked at him with disgust. Fred, James, Dominique, and her kept talking about their surroundings. The boy kept staring at Jessica out of the corner of his eyes, she wondered why.

“Okay. . . What’s your name anyway?” Jessica said.

“Nott, Alex Nott.” He said proudly.

“Okay, I’m Jessica Connor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said blankly.

“Connor? Are you a muggle-born?” He asked her.

“Yes. Why? Is that wrong?” 

“Yeah, Nott. Is that wrong?” James insisted.

Alex looked at him, closely then with a look of disgust towards James in his face said: “Of corse not. There wouldn't be enough wizards if it weren't for the muggle-borns. Would there?”

James glared at Alex, however he seemed please with his answer. 

Jessica was amazed when they got to Hogwarts. She had never imagined the place would be so big, her sister had told her it was incredible. She knew the school was a castle, which she found funny since she loved fairytales so much. They got off the boats, and followed Hagrid to the entrance hall. There they were greeted by a tiny little man, he had white hair. 

“Welcome,” He said, “I am Professor Filius Flitwick, the charms master. Now if you must know, the Sorting Ceremony will be taking place shortly in the Great Hall. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor,” James looked at Fred with a smirk, “Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. When you are sorted you will proceed to your House table.

“Now, will you please follow me.” Professor Flitwick said motioning the first years through to a big hall where four large table were placed and were filled with older students. Jessica looked around nervously for her sister. She found her sitting in one of the tables talking to Victoire, Jessica looked at Dominique who looked back at her and smiled, she smiled back. She looked at James who was grinning at a table were an older student with blue hair was grinning back at him.

She looked nervously towards each of the tables, soon she will be sitting in one of them. She will be welcome to her new house, probably not her sister’s, she wish she could be certain she would end up with her sister, but she couldn’t. She looked towards a table in the back f the room many men and women were sitting there. Jessica guessed that it was the staff table, an old witch was sitting in the middle in a throne like chair. Despite she being old she looked wise and strong, somebody you didn’t want to mess with. 

Professor Flitwick showed the first years an ugly old hat and told them that it was going to sort them into each house. Then he put the hat down and it started singing. The song was about the founders of Hogwarts and how each of them made their own house. It talked about the traits each house favours. However Jessica didn’t pay much attention to the song, she was to nervous in thinking in which house she would end up in. Then when she less expected it her name was called.

“Connor, Jessica.” Professor Flitwick called, Jessica walked towards the front of the Hall and sat. The tiny charms master put the hat on her head.

“Ahh, very interesting. A lot of potential, I see.” It said, “I remember your sister, yes, good choice I made putting her in Ravenclaw. However. . .” Jessica’s heart was beating rapidly, “You have something she doesn't have. Lets see. . . GRYFFINDOR!”

Jessica’s heart sank, she was expecting to end up in Ravenclaw with her sister. She looked around towards her sister’s table, the Ravenclaw table, and searched for Caitlin. She found her again, this time she wasn’t talking to Victoire, she was looking at her with a small sympathetic smile. She looked as if she, too, had been expecting her to be sorted into Ravenclaw. When Caitlin realised Jessica was looking at her, she smiled widely, give her two thumps up and clapped cheerfully with all the Gryffindors, Jessica’s new family. 

Two more first years were already at the table, they were looking nervous. When she got to the table a girl looked at her hopefully “Hi! I’m Natalie.”

“Er. . . Hi!” Jessica replied, she sat down and looked to the people that were being sorted. A boy called Colin Creepy was called, he walked nervously toward the hat and sat down. Before the hat had touched his head it had cried Gryffindor, and the boy walked happily towards the table. He sat happily, looked around the table and then looked at his fellow first years. He smiled and kept watching the sorting.

More kids got sorted and Jessica felt some jealousy towards the kids that had ended up in Ravenclaw. She was really sad she did not end up with her sister. Then, Professor Flitwick called a familiar name. James Potter.

James walked nervously towards the hat, he looked around and Jessica saw his eyes rest on the Hufflepuff table were an older student with blue hair was. Jessica could see the outline of a badge resting in the student’s robes could be seen. The older student grinned towards James who smirked and sat on the chair. The hat was placed upon his head. 

It took the hat longer than it took it with the other children, almost five minutes. Eventually, however, the hat had cried out the name of one of the four houses and James walked to the table were Jessica was and squeezed beside her. She was glad. Glad that James was with her, glad that there was a friend with her. Hopefully Dominique will get sorted in Gryffindor too.

Jessica noticed James looking at the Hufflepuff table again, the older student’s hair was shining red and gold. How could he have dyed his hair so fast. Then Jessica remembered he was a wizard, everything was possible. James grinned and waved to the wizard, who clapped proudly. 

When the applauses died out James noticed Jessica staring confuse. “That’s Teddy,” he told her, “my brother.”

“Oh yeah, right. You told me in the train.” She said.

“Yes, Jess. I told you.” He said then looked back to enjoy the sorting. Jessica stared startled at him, he had just called her Jess. They just met, it’s not like she was going to start calling him ‘Jamie’ any time soon.

Dominique’s name was called. Jessica had her fingers crossed, wishing Dominique to be sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting hat rested in Dominique’s head for several seconds. “Gryffindor!” It cried out.

Happiness filled every inch of Jessica’s body. She had a friend with her, a friend that it’s a girl and not a boy. She smiled broadly at Dominique who squeezed beside her too. James was sitting on her right and Dominique on her left. Then she looked to the middle of the room just to find Fred standing there alone, the last first year waiting to be sorted. She hoped he would end up in Gryffindor too.

He did. Fred Weasley II was sorted in Gryffindor right before the hat had touched his head. When the hat cried out his new house he ran toward the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face. The Gryffindors cheered, and Jessica could see Teddy and Victoria clapping too. 

Jessica looked up to the staff table. She saw the Headmistress looking at them suspiciously which made her nervous.

“Now,” the Headmistress (Professor McGonagall) announced when the cheering ceased, “The start of term feast shall begin.” The golden plates on the table filled themselves with food. Jessica’s eyes travelled through all the tables which were full of food too. She realised how hungry she was and started eating. The food was delicious, she thanked whoever had made such admirable steak. 

Everyone was eating the food. Some like James and Fred, were eating all they could in large quantities. Just seeing Fred and James made Jessica loose appetite. Sure the food was delicious, but they were overreacting. James saw Jessica staring at him when he was eating and smiled, “Uncle Ron told us to eat as much food as we could because in seven years we wouldn't be eating that everyday again.”

“He’s right about that. You should probably enjoy it too, not just test how much food you can get into your mouth without it falling out.” she replied, James shrugged and kept eating. Then he started throwing food at Fred who did the same, making a food battle. Eventually, the Headmistress notice what was happening and took twenty points from Gryffindor.

The feast finished soon afterward, they were directed to their common rooms by their house prefects. The prefects told them the common room’s password which was: Gummurthus. Weird password.

When they were told where the first year’s room was she and Dominique entered it. In the door there was a label that said “First Years”. Jessica and Dominique were the first to enter they chose their beds and then three more girls entered. The all sat in there beds and introduced themselves. 

“Hi! I am Samantha Davis, I’m a muggle-born.”One girl said, Jessica said her name and told them she was a muggle-born too. Everyone introduced themselves. There was Natalie Baxter, who Jessica had met during the feast, and Emily Fawley. Soon after that, they were all fast asleep.

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

 

Jessica was running through the vacant Hogwarts halls. She was late, she had charms next. James was with her, “I can’t believe we are running late again!” he said. Every now and then they saw an older student who, not surprisingly, stared at them.

“Yeah, I know. Flitwick it’s going to kill us!” Jessica said.

“No, I don't think so. He’s probably going to say: ‘Oh Jessica and James late again? Well go on have a sit you have already missed ten minutes of class.’” James told her.

Jessica laughed, “Yeah, You are right about that.”

They arrived to Charms class, and, not surprisingly, Flitwick said what James had predicted. Dominique and Fred rolled their eyes and motioned them to sit behind them.


	5. Quidditch (edited)

“How do I get to the kitchens?” Jessica asked her friends while they sat in the library doing transfiguration homework. They had to write a 14 inch essay about transfiguration in metals, Fred was making a considerable amount of effort in making his handwriting as big as it could possibly be. James was throwing small pieces of parchment at Dominique who ignored him effortlessly.

“I don’t know, you should ask somebody else. I know as much of Hogwarts as you do.” James told her.

“I am pretty sure your dad knew where they were. He probably told you.” Jessica said. James shook his head and kept annoying Dominique.

“James, please, would you stop that? You haven't done anything of your essay, you are gonna get a T.” Dominique urged, James just smiled and kept on doing it.

“My dad told me,” Fred said, “but I don't remember where it is exactly. He said it was near the Hufflepuff common room and something about a painting of a bowl of fruits.”

“Well, thank you. I'm going to get some food.” Jessica announced.

“What? Why? We will be having dinner later, I am sure you can wait till then.” James said, forgetting about Dominique.

“Yeah, I know supper’s about to start. The thing is I am hungry, and I want something to eat now.” She said, she picked up her essay, her quill and took the books. 

“Wait, you already finished the essay?” Dominique asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh good. I'm coming with you.” Dominique told her.

“Can I copy your essay?” James asked Jessica taking out a new piece of parchment and his quill.

“No, of corse not.” Jessica said, then turned to Fred. “You know you are going to get a really low grade if you give that like that. Too bad there is no Google for wizards.”

“Google?” Dominique asked, taking her stuff and going to stand next to her.

“Yeah, it's something from the muggle world.” Jessica said, then she waved at Fred and James. They left the library, in the way out Jessica made sure to put each book where they belonged. Jessica looked at Dominique, “Do you have any idea where the Hufflepuff common room is?”

Dominique nodded, “Its down at the basement so the kitchens must be somewhere near there.”

“Okay, lets go.” They walked through the stairs full of portraits and down to the entry hall. They took the last stairs to the basement, there they saw several Hufflepuff students going up the stairs. “It must be around here.”

Jessica looked around at all the pictures, looking for one with a bowl of fruits. The people from the paintings, of all different sizes, waved at them. They waved back. Then they found one with a bowl of fruits.

“It must be this one,” Dominique said, “now what do we do?”

Jessica shrugged and started to push the painting, it didn't budge. Then, slowly and softly she passed her hands all over the painting. She heard a small giggle. “Well this is weird.” She said.

Jessica turned back to the painting and passed her hands over the place she had just passed. It giggle again, the pear from the bowl had giggled. Jessica tickled the pear and it laughed. Jessica and Dominique laughed too, and a green doorknob appeared where the pear was.

Dominique opened the door, four tables were placed around the room and a great number of elves were working. “Oh, so house elves are the ones that make the food.” Dominique said.

“House elves?” Jessica asked.

Dominique nodded, “Yeah, they work for wizards. They are really nice. Well, if you treat them correctly, obviously.”

“Oh,” Jessica said, “Hello?” The house elves turned towards her, several went over to her.

“Can Winky help you with something, miss? A sandwich, cookies?” One with big brown eyes said, it was a female.

“Oh please,” Jessica said, “I am starving, can I have some cookies?” Jessica said.

“Oh yes. What about you miss?” The house elf said. Jessica looked at Dominique, waiting.

“Oh no, thank you. I’ll wait for dinner.” Dominique said.

“Winky is going to bring you your cookies.” The house elf said and left to get the cookies.

“Who’s Winky?” Jessica mumbled.

“They talk in third person, she is Winky.” Dominique said.

“Oh, okay then.” 

Winky arrived shortly with a small plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

“Thank you!” Jessica said, “Oh, and I’m Jessica. I’ll probably be coming throughout the year so you should know my name.” Then Jessica gestured at Dominique, “And she’s Dominique.”

“Winky is here to serve any student at Hogwarts, miss. Winky just wants Jessica to be happy.”

“Thank you!” Jessica repeated and left the kitchen with Dominique. They went to the common room where they found Fred and James sitting in a table together, some library books opened in front of them.

“Please don’t tell me you haven’t finish the essay.”

“We haven't finished the essay yet.” Fred and James said together.

Jessica sighed, she took a bite from one of her cookies then placed the plate in the table and started looking for something in her bag. Then she found her essay and took it out. James and Fred had both taken a cookie from her plate.

“Hey! Those are my cookies! I thought you were gonna wait till dinner!” Jessica said.

“I thought you put them on the table for us to take some.” James said.

“No I didn’t! I put them in the table so I could take out my essay for you to take some ideas out of it!” She told them.

“Well, thank you either way.” James said, and tried to take the essay from Jessica.

“Oh no. There’s no way I am giving you this, unless-” she began, but was cut off by James. “Oh come on!” he protested.

Jessica ignored him and continued, “Unless you go to the kitchen after dinner and bring me more.”

James seemed to think for a second, “deal.” Jessica gave them the essay and sat down next to Dominique and finished eating her cookies.

***  
James, Jessica, Fred, and Dominique were finishing their dinner. Jessica enjoyed it fully, the extravagant taste of it. The house-elves really do know how to cook. When everyone had finished dessert, the Headmistress made an announcement: “Given that the Quidditch season is approaching, I hope that every house has defined their team. If not, I would like to remind the captains of each team that you must choose the members soon.”

Jessica looked around the Gryffindor table, Marlene’s eyes went wide open, as if she just remember she hadn't fed a baby she was in charge of for days. Soon enough, they were told to go back to their common rooms. 

The next day, when Jessica woke up there was an announcement in the board saying that the Quidditch tryouts were going to be held on friday. It must be as soon as possible since they had to train. Apparently Marlene was the Quidditch captain and it seemed she had forgotten she was. In the announcements said that the tryouts were going to be for: 1 beater, 3 chasers, a keeper, and a seeker. Jessica wanted to tryout for chaser.

On their way to class, Jessica and James were running late, again. Once they arrived they sat behind Fred and Dominique and started to pay attention to class. 

“Okay, all you have to do to make something levitate is…” Jessica was listening interested when James started to bother her.

“What do you want James?” She asked annoyed, James smiled.

“Are you going to tryout for the Quidditch team?” He said.

“I would like to try, I am not that good, but I can try and see how it goes. I hate swimming so it would be a good excuse to quit it.” She replied.

“Believe me, you are not bad. You are actually quite talented.” Fred interrupted. 

“I have to agree. I am not good at Quidditch at all, that’s for sure. But you are almost as good as James.” Dominique agreed.

“‘Almost as good as James.’ That’s a nice thing to say, I would like to be even better than James.” Jessica said.

“Yeah, yeah. I agree with Dominique and Fred, you are almost as good at me. You should try out and if you don't get to the team you can try again next year. I will make it to the team, obviously, this year, just like my dad, I will try out for chaser though.” James declared.

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully and resumed paying attention to Professor Flitwick. They were told to try and make a feather levitate, they had to say ‘wingardium leviosa’ to succeed. 

Jessica tried, the feather didn't move. James tried, the feather started to levitate.

“How did you do that?” Jessica asked, she saw Fred and Dominique try, their feathers started to levitate. “What are you doing that I am not?”

“You are saying it wrong,” James said and stopped levitating the feather, “You have to make sure you say it exactly as it is, Wingardium LeviOsa, alright?” James demonstrated the charm to Jessica.

“Uncle Ron taught us that spell before coming here. He said it was extremely necessary we knew it, that you never know when a troll might get to the girls bathroom.” Fred explained.

“Yeah I know, I didn't understand why he said that either. “ Dominique said.

“Okay,” Jessica said, then she imitated James. The feather started levitating, Jessica controlling it.

“Exactly, you got it Jess!” James said.

“Yeah, I did it even better than you, James!” She said.

“You didn't do it that good.” 

***  
It was friday the day of the Quidditch tryouts, Jessica was with James, waiting in the Quidditch field. They were told to fly once around the field, two of the other Gryffindor first years were told to try again next year. Three second year students were told the same thing, just a blonde second year passed. She was trying out for chaser too.

Student after student was told to try again next year, Jessica was happy she and James were not one of them. The beater tryouts were going first, they had to wait. 

With her bat, Marlene sent flying the bludgers like cannon balls towards the students trying out. She had to choose between a third year boy and a fourth year girl. She chose the third year. 

Chasers were next, James was called first with two other students. Both of them were older than James, but James was much more faster. Marlene was impressed by him and chose him over the other two. “What else did I had to expect from Harry Potter’s son?” She said.

“Congrats James!” Jessica said excited, “That was awesome, you were so fast!”

“I told you I would make it on my first year!” He said, “I am going to go watch with Fred and Dom, I expect you to be one of the other chasers, Jess.”

The second year blonde girl that was left appeared beside them. Her eyes were deep blue, and her hair reached her waist. “Hi! James, that was amazing! Hopefully I will make it as a chaser, too.” She said.

“Yeah sure thing, I saw you flying before, you were amazing.” He said.

“Yeah he’s right. What’s your name, by the way?” Jessica said.

The blonde girl looked at her and said sweetly, “Oh, I’m Miranda.”

“Well it is a pleasure Miranda.” Jessica said, surely she was making a new friend.

Marlene called three more people, she told one of them to stay beside her for a while and the other two that they should try again next year. “Am I on the team?” he asked.

“Oh no, but maybe you will. I want to see all the others first to make my final decision.” Marlene explained.

“But you didn't tell James Potter to wait beside you, you told him he was a part of the team from the beginning!” he protested.

“Well that is because he did better than you, didn't you see him? He was amazing!” Marlene told the boy, Jessica looked at James who was already with Fred and Dominique, they waved.  
Three more people were called and this time Marlene told two of them to stay. Then Jessica was called along with Miranda.

“Good luck, Miranda!” Jessica said.

“Yeah, thank you!” Miranda said, Jessica frowned and mounted her broom.

Jessica did her best, she flew faster than she had ever flown in her life. However she was not faster than James or faster than Miranda. Marlene told her and Miranda to stay beside her and then she told all the people that she had told that to to form a line. 

“All of you flew wonderfully, but I have to choose only two of you.” Marlene told them, “Hermes you were the best out of all, so you will be the other chaser. For the last one it was a hard decision between Miranda and Jessica. In the end I think that the one that is in better condition to be chaser is Miranda. So sorry to the rest, try again next year.”

Jessica nodded to all that Marlene said and as she was leaving Marlene grabbed her arm, “I know you did your best, Jess,” she said, “but Miranda was just better. Try again next year, I know you will be better by then.”

Jessica nodded and left to sit with her friends, “Hey Jessica!” Jessica looked around to find the person that was calling her, it was Miranda.

“Oh hey Miranda, congratulations. You were awesome.” Jessica congratulated.

“Oh save it, it was obvious I was going to make it. You weren’t as fast as you probably think you were. You were really lousy compared to me.”

“Well thank you for that.” Jessica said sarcastically.

“Oh there is no need to thank me, anyone could have told you that. I am way more experienced than you. To be honest, I think you shouldn't try again next year.” Miranda put in.

“Okay, I will take into consideration. Thanks anyway, at least you showed me what kind of person you are.”

Jessica left, she didn't went to find her friends to watch the other tryouts. She didn't know where she was going just that she wanted to be alone. She didn't like Miranda at all, she was going to train hard to be able to get to the team next year.

Jessica found herself in the kitchen, the elves brought her some cookies and she left to the library to finish her transfiguration homework. She hid the cookies from the librarian and went to look for a book. 

Jessica was about to finish her homework when James came in with two sandwiches. “Hey,” he said, “you didn't finish watching the tryouts.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I remembered about this homework, have you finished it yet?” Jessica asked.

“Is that the transfiguration homework? Oh come on, Jess. It's for next Wednesday!” 

“Yeah I know.” she said then looked at the sandwiches James was holding. “You brought food.”

“Yeah,” he said, “I didn't know were to find you so I went to the kitchen and Winky told me you came for food and that then you left. After that, she told me that you looked down, and gave me one of this and I told her I wanted one too, so she gave me the other one.

“Then I realised that you probably were at the library, because where else would I find Jess other than a room full of books? So here I am.”

“Well thank you for the sandwich.” Jessica told him.

“Hey Jess,” James began, Jessica looked at him, “I really thought you were going to make it to the team. I am sorry you didn’t. It would have been fun to be there with you.”

“Yeah I know,” she said, then she smiled. “But that's why you are going to train me.”

“I never said I was going to train you! I am not a Quidditch coach.” James said.

“Well your dad was an exceptionally good seeker, and your mum was a professional Quidditch player. They probably taught you something. You can at least help me train.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I mean you’re-“

“I have an idea, you help me train some evenings and I will lend you all my homework so you can copy it. Deal?” Jessica proposed.

“I was going to say yes, but if you are willing to give me your homework so I can copy it then thats a million times yes.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you James, you are the best!”

“Tell me something I don't know.”

***  
It was a warm evening when Jessica and James went to train, James had his broom that his parents had sent him when they found out James got to the Quidditch team and Jessica was using one of the school brooms.

They mounted their brooms and started racing, and making goals. Every time Jessica got better and better and so did James. She was sure that if the Quidditch trials were held now she would have been the one to get to the team and Miranda wouldn’t. She was sure of that.

It was the last day of her first year at Hogwarts, she couldn't wait for next term to begin so she could tryout for the team again.

“You really have to find a way to practice during summer,” James said, “You are getting really good.”

“Oh I know that, I will not lose form, I promise.”


	6. The Potter House (edited)

YEAR 2 AT HOGWARTS:

Jessica was watching tv — or rather Netflix — when her mother walked inside her room. Her mother stared at her with the hazel eyes Jessica had inherited, she was holding a small white box in her hand. Her arms were crossed in an sturdy manner, her blonde hair wrapped up in a messy bun.

Jessica noticed her mother, she took her eyes off the movie she was watching intently. She paused the video and closed the computer that was put safely on her bed. Her eyes travelled from the box her mother was holding, to her mother’s eyes.

“What is that?” Jessica asked.

“We didn’t give you anything for your birthday, we only sent you a letter.” Her mother said, “After analysing the topic with your father, we came to the agreement to give you this.” Her mother showed Jessica the white box she has been holding ever since she walked into the room. It was an iPhone box, there parents were giving her an iPhone SE. 

Jessica stared at the box awe struck, she was finally getting a phone! Caitlin’s iPod was passed down to her, and then her sister was given a phone. Even if she couldn't use it at Hogwarts.

“Thanks, mum. You really shouldn't have to, I mean, you know I can't use that at school.” Jessica began, “Thanks anyway though, I’m very grateful.”

Jessica stood up and went to hug her mother, she received the phone happily. “I’ll make sure to take advantage of the time I have here to use it.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find a way to make it work at Hogwarts, since your dad and I also talked about whether we were gonna let you go to James’ house.” 

“Really?” Jessica stopped opening the box, “So. . . can I go?”

“Yes, you can go. Mr. Potter will be coming here later tonight, so I recommend you pack your things.” Her mother told her, “I will be giving him the money you will need for your school books, I believe James is coming too.”

Jessica squealed happily, she was going to see her best friend again. But not only him, she was surely going to see Fred and Dominique, too. She was going to meet James’ little brother and sister, she has seen them, but not actually talked to them.

She was going to meet James’ mother, the famous Quidditch player. 

“He told me to not touch our fireplace today, and to remove everything that was around it. It was a little weird. But wizards do some incredible and weird stuff, so I believe it has something to do with it.”

Jessica nodded. She didn’t believe her parents were going to let her go to stay until vacations ended in James’ house. That was because for some extremely weird reason, some people found it inappropriate for a girl to have a sleep over with a boy, even if they were only twelve year-olds. 

She wasn’t expecting the phone either, she felt really uncomfortable because she wanted to ask her parents for a broom. She was really happy with her new phone, but it would be almost useless at Hogwarts. On the other hand, she would be needing a broom if she was going to try out for the Quidditch team. She wasn't planing on not getting on the team this year, or any year that followed. 

She couldn't just keep using James’ broom for the rest of her life, its not like they were gonna use the same broom in a Quidditch match. It just didn't make sense. 

She had to ask for it now, or she would have to wait until she made it to the team to ask for it. 

After thinking about the situation further, she went for the latter. She would wait until she made it to the team. It would be stupid asking for a broom when her parents would think it was just to have it, not for necessity. She was going to make it to the team and show her parents she needed it.

Her mother left the room, Jessica shut down her computer and put it safely on her desk. She put all of the books she had used last year on top of her bed. She went up to her desk and took the list of the books she was going to need this year. She only needed about three new books, the others she already had.

She put all of her books in her trunk, even the ones she wouldn't need. She picked up some other books she hadn't had time to read that summer. She went to look for her clothes and did the same. 

Once everything was neatly arranged in her trunk she closed and put her wand in her back pocket. She went everywhere with it, the wand, she didn’t feel comfortable going around without it. 

She took the trunk out her door and struggled to go down the stairs with it. If only she was allowed to use magic outside of school she would already be down the stairs. 

Once she had successfully brought the trunk down the stairs, she took it to the living room, where the fireplace was. She had a suspicion that James and his father were coming by using floo powder. 

***  
Jessica jumped when she heard a loud bang downstairs. She immediately descended down the stairs to see what was all the commotion. She could hear her mother’s voice scolding someone. 

“-next time try not getting here in such a thunderous manner! I almost had a heart attack, good thing Bennet isn’t here yet. He would have taken you for robbers.” Quinn — Jessica’s mother — was saying when Jessica entered the living room.

“Jess! You’re here!” Someone said thrusting himself towards her, and wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug.

“Well I do live here you know. . . I haven’t seen you in ages, James.” Jessica said, throwing her arms over his shoulders and hugging James back. 

Once they stopped hugging, James stared intently at her and then said, “Is it just me. . . or have you gotten smaller? I don't remember having to look down at you.”

Jessica was not happy with her best friend’s comment, “I haven't gotten any smaller! I just didn't get much taller.”

James laughed, and then someone else spoke. “Hello there, Jessica. James has told me loads about you. He said you are really good at Quidditch.” It was Harry Potter, James’s father.

“Hi, Mr. Potter!” Jessica said.

“We could have a Quidditch match in your stay. You and Ginny against James and me. What do you think about it.” Harry said.

“You mean, teaming up with Mrs. Potter and kicking James ass? Count me in.” Jessica replied, then she remembered she didn't have a broom.

“Quidditch? You never told us anything about it sweetie.” Jessica’s mother said. “I didn't know you liked playing that sport, you don’t even have a broomstick!”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I- um.” Jessica started.

“What about swimming Jess, you like swimming.” Quinn said.

“About that. . .”

“Well, there is no problem if she doesn't have a broom, we have plenty back at my house.” Harry told them.

James looked over at Jessica, she had a nervous look on her face. She had told him about not wanting to swim anymore.

“What were you saying about your swimming, Jess?” Quinn said concerned, ignoring Harry and James Potter completely.

“I don’t like swimming anymore. That’s why I tried out for the Quidditch team last year, but I didn't make it to the team. I trained with James ever since then, I got better. I think I can make it this year, but until then I wasn't going to tell you anything. Or dad, specially dad.”

Her mother nodded, then bit her lip. “You need a broom?”

“I- er, yes. But you don’t have to give me one, I think I can use one of the school brooms for now. I wanted to ask you for one as a late birthday present, but you already gave me the phone.” 

“No, we can afford it. Don’t worry about that. If you don’t want to swim anymore, I get it. That is not something you ask for, I will talk to your dad about it.” Her mother told her with a smile. Jessica’s eyes lit up.

“Wow, thanks mum, you're the best.”

Jessica’s mother went to look for something in her purse, she gave Harry an envelop and told him that that was the money for the broom and anything else Jessica might need for school. Soon after that — and Jessica calling her father and sister to say good-bye — they left for James’ house.

Jessica watched as James put his foot on the fireplace, he stood there and then threw some kind of powder to the floor of the fireplace. Jessica watched in awe as James was swallowed by the green flames that had developed. 

When the fire ceased, Harry Potter gave Jessica a fistful of floo powder. She went to stand in the fireplace and waved to her mother, who waved back at her. She copied what James had done just seconds ago and was immediately swallowed by green flames. 

She was pulled upwards, she could see many different houses that were connected to the network. She felt like she was in a roller coaster, a pretty amazing roller coaster. Her father would have probably thrown up by now, but she was not Bennet. She was enjoying it.

She was pulled by the arm, and landed in a medium size living room. A woman with ginger hair was smiling at her and James was beside her. She realised it was Ginny Potter, James’ mother.  
“Hello, you must be Jessica.” Ginny greeted.

“Yeah, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter.” Jessica said.

“Oh, don’t call me that. Call me Ginny, please.” Ginny told her, Jessica smiled and then looked at James.

“Well, aren’t you gonna show me around?” Jessica asked him.

“Oh, yeah, come on follow me.” He said, Jessica followed. They were somewhere in the kitchen, and then up the stairs. “Dad will get here with your trunk and Brie in about. . .” James looked at his watch, “. . .two minutes.”

“I doubt you had all calculated,” Jessica told him, “Anyway, where is your room? And I want to meet your siblings.”

“Okay, okay, chill. We will get there eventually, didn’t you ask me to show you around?” He said.

“Yeah, I did.. Show me around.”

***  
Jessica was sitting in the living room with James and his siblings. They were talking about Hogwarts and the things they did the past year. Jessica told them about that one time she left the dorm at the middle of the night to go to the kitchen for food. 

She told Albus and Lily how when she was returning to the common room, Mr. Filch found her and she had to throw food at him in order to get to the common room. He had told Professor Longbottom about what she had done and when he got to the Common room, she had to pretend she was sleeping and that she didn't hear him calling from the downstairs. She had barely skipped detention that time.

“Yeah, I remember that.” James told her, “Sometime he follows you around to see if you do something that breaks the schools rules. I thinks he wants to take revenge, since you actually threw a pudding at him.”

“Oh yeah, I really wanted that pudding. To bad I had to waste it on him.”

“He hates you.”James mentioned.

“Yeah, he’s a pain.” Jessica replied, and then turned the younger kids. “I had to go through at least four detentions because of him.”

“Yeah, and I just happened to be with her when that happened, so I had detention, too.” James told his brother and sister.

“Hopefully you two will be more careful around Argus this year.” Ginny said entering the living room with a plate full of cookies. “Your father and your uncles weren’t Filch’s favourite students either.”

“To be honest, I doubt Filch has favourite students. I think he hates everyone except his stupid cat.” Jessica told Ginny who laughed.

“You may be right about that.” James’ mother said. Mr. Potter walked in right after Ginny had said that. He had arrived shortly after them, James’s parents told her she was going to sleep in Lily’s room with Lily. Jessica liked the girl so she wasn't at all uncomfortable with the idea.

“He and his cat got me in more trouble than I actually needed to deal with.” Harry said, then Jessica remember about her phone.

“Mr. Potter-” She began.

“Call me Harry,” he said.

“Okay. Mr. Harry, I was wondering if you could charm my, er, phone in order for m to use it at Hogwarts.” She told him.

Harry seemed to think about it, “What type is it?”

“iPhone SE.”

“Hmmm. . . I think I can. Some radios have been charmed to be able to work there. I have charmed some myself so I think it’s worth a try.”

Jessica jumped enthusiastically, like a dog that was about to be given food, and handed the phone to Harry. The wizard put the phone on the table and tapped it several times with his wand, blue sparks came out of the phone, sometimes a pink spark would make itself visible.

After several minutes of that, Harry tapped the phone one more time and gave it to Jessica. She took a look at it, it worked perfectly.

“There is an 80% chance it will work,” He said, “but do understand that there also is a 20% chance it won’t. I trust myself, so I think it will work, but anything can happen.”

“Oh, it’s alright, Mr. Harry. Thank you very much.” Jessica said.

They talked a little longer and then they had dinner, where they were joined by James’ uncle and aunt, Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley and their daughter and son, Rose and Hugo.  
Jessica looked forward to a new year at Hogwarts, she wanted to annoy Mr. Filch even more, and to learn more about the magic world that was so well hidden from the muggles.


	7. Apps, Kisses, Broomsticks, and a Little Bit of Ice-Cream

James sat in the back seat of the charmed Ministry car. He was in the middle of Fred and Jessica, she was listening to some song with Dominique on that weird device of hers. She hadn't lent it to him, she only gave it to Dominique. She said it was too delicate for his careless hands. Which was probably true since he had broken his wand while playing — fighting — with Albus.

"You know, it's kinda weird how all these muggles just walk around with a copy of Jessica's device in their hands. Just staring at the screen — they seem to be waiting for something to come out of it." Fred commented, referring to the muggles that were currently walking the streets of London, phones in their hands, eyes on the screen.

"They are actually waiting for something to come out of it," Jessica confirmed, "they are playing, you see. There is this new game where you have to look for this — er — things to appear. You have to catch them, that way each time you can get to a higher level"

"So like something actually comes out of the screen?" James asked dumbfounded, "We don't have anything like that! What kind of magic are they using?"

Jessica sighed, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Nothing actually comes out of the screen, it appears inside of it. Like a little animal. You have to walk around the city to locate these little animals, and when you find one you have to catch them."

"Do you have that game?" James questioned.

"Obviously," Jessica admitted, sighing through her nostrils before opening the app in her phone. "Look, this is a rattata, "she showed Fred and James, "With these balls here you have to try and catch them. You just throw them at the Pokemon."

James watched dumbfounded as Jessica swiped her finger across the screen, a red with white ball flying and landing on top of a purple rat's head. The rat was absorbed by the ball, shaking three times before it stopped.

James watched Jessica as she explained the game to him. He couldn't help but think of all those times he hadn't understood something at school and she would stop doing whatever she had been doing and explain it to him. He grinned, sometimes she would get so irritated when he didn't understand something that he would just ask her for help, to laugh at her.

He laughed at the thought, Jessica's face beginning to get irritated, which made him laugh harder. "You know, you could at least act like you are paying attention. Not just randomly laugh at my face." She protested.

"I'm not laughing at your face," he denied, her eyebrows went up. "Well, probably I was. You just make a really funny face when you are irritated, how am I suppose not to laugh at it."

Jessica sighed, she shook her head and then smiled.

"Is that like the only game that exists for your small rectangular device?" Fred asked eyeing Jessica's phone curiously.

"No, there are hundreds of other games." She stated, "But there aren't only games, there is social media, like Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Vine, Youtube, Snapchat. . ."

"Really? What game is this one? With the little ghost on it?" James asked.

"That's no game," Dominique spoke, "It's Snapchat!"

The rest of the trip to Diagon Alley consisted on Dominique and Jessica explaining electronic devices and its apps.

Once they had arrived, they got out of the Ministry cars and entered the Leaky Cauldron. It was just as James remembered it, wizards in the counter drinking butterbeer or firewhiskey. People eating in some with their families on the tables. Professor Longbottom kissing Hannah Longbottom, the landlady. A.k.a. His wife.

Professor Longbottom kissing his wife.

Professor Longbottom snogging his wife.

Professor Longbottom snogging.

It was a terrifying, yet funny thing to witness. If he could only take a picture of it, but he didn't have a camera. Then, out of no where a flash of light illuminated the scene. He looked towards the source, Jessica holding her phone like a camera with and embarrassed look on her face, her eyes wide.

Professor Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom didn't seem to notice it. They just kept snogging each other.

"What did you just do, Jess?" James asked, his eyes falling on the image frozen in his best friend's phone. It was a picture of Professor Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom kissing. "How the bloody hell did you do that? And why aren't they moving?"

"You see, nosey. This is a muggle artefact," Jessica explained to James as if he were stupid, "Muggles take unmoving pictures. That happens, just in case you were wondering, because of their inability of using magic."

"I am not nosey," James defended, "In fact, I was thinking of taking a picture myself, one that can move freely. I just don't have a camera with me."

"You know, son. You are nosey." Harry, James's dad, said joining the conversation.

"I wonder where he got that from. . ." Ginny, James's mother, stated.

"Yeah, me too. I've always wondered where that came from. . ." James said sarcastically. His parents smiled and left to speak to Professor Longbotton, or, like they called him, Neville. Fortunately the Herbology professor wasn't snogging his wife anymore. He was just talking to her, and then he was talking to Ginny and Harry Potter, too.

"Whatever," Jessica began, "I am going to safe this picture, and then threaten to show it to everyone when Professor Longbottoms tries to take points from me. It will work, you'll see, he would be very embarrassed if this picture was shown to all of Hogwarts students."

"Yeah, sure. That's probably why he was kissing Mrs. Hannah in the middle of the pub. It's not like Hogwarts students come to buy their supplies here to Diagon Alley or anything. Only you and me." James commented.

He grinned at the look Jessica gave him — the typical look she had when she was annoyed — however, unable to control herself, Jessica grinned back at him.

Together, along with Dominique and Fred, they left the pub and entered Diagon alley. Harry and Ginny Potter with their remaining children in their heels. They went straight to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Fred's dad's shop. The place was as colourful as usual, red, and green, and blue, and yellow.

Kids of all ages were everywhere around the shop, looking at some little creatures flying — bouncing — around cages. Older girls and boys gaping at the potions in the little glasses, some love potions, others that can make your hands grow several times their size for a certain period. James noticed a potion his father called Felix Felicis, able to give you the best of luck for a certain amount of time. Probably Hermione's, James aunt, work. Very expensive, however.

James saw Jessica go straight to the candy section, grabbing those she seemed to like. He went after her, he saw her taking some of the ones that make you sick.

"Are you planning of skipping classes some day?" James wondered, Jessica's attention snapping to her best friend.

"Well, you never know when they might be necessary. Plus, I believe they are very necessary for History class. The bloody ghost is the most cold teacher I've ever had." She told him, a big number of candies clenched on her fist.

"Give them to me." James commanded.

"What? Why? No!"

"Oh come on, I will buy them for you." James said, "In anyway, do you have any money?"

"A bit, my mom gave your father the rest."

"Well, don't spend it. Uncle George and Uncle Ron give me whatever I want for free. Something about my father being a sponsor."

"Oh, in that case," Jessica said, dropping all the candy in James's hands, some of them falling to the floor. "Thanks."

They went to the counter to James' uncle Ron was there talking with Harry and Ginny. Albus and Lily had wondered off and were now watching some fluffy creatures living their life inside a cage.

"Oh hi, James." Ron said, his eyes falling in the fistful of candies James had. "Oh you are taking those? Better put them in a bag, then."

Jessica greeted Ron warmly and James dropped all the candy in the counter Ron picking it up and putting them in a plastic bag that had the shop's logo stamped on it. When he was giving the candy back to James another man came out.

He was tall, taller then Ron, but had the same ginger hair Ginny and Ron had. He was Fred's father, George. He didn't have an ear, something James was used to, but Jessica wasn't. He looked at her she was introducing herself, a big smile on her face. She was oblivious of the man's missing ear.

"What are you taking this time, Jamie?" George said taking a look inside the boy's bag. "That's not too much candy, it won't even last you a year, and second years aren't allowed to Hogsmeade. Go on, take more. I am sure you are planning to share it with your friends." George looked at Jessica when he was saying the last part.

Looking at James expectantly Jessica said: "Yeah, Jamie. Aren't you planning on sharing them with your friends?"

"I was planning on sharing them with my friends," he said looking at her, "In fact, I was planning on giving them all they wanted to have."

"Good, in that case let's do as your uncle said and go and get some more. It won't last a year." she said, "and we aren't allowed on Hogsmeade, yet.

"Oh, and it was very nice to meet you, Mr. George. Bye, Mr. Ron" Jessica said. James said goodbye, too, and they left to the candy section to get some more. When they believed they had enough candy James put the bag in Jessica's small pink backpack

Soon after, they left to Flourish and Blott's to get their books. It was faster than James had anticipated. Jessica didn't stay long looking for books. She had said she had loads of books for the year and that the Library was well equipped.

He imagined that her trunk consisted on mainly books, it would be no surprise. They had fallen asleep late several nights because she kept telling him the storyline of different books. She kept saying she was going to find a way for them to watch some of the movies. In fact, they had only gone to bed because Ginny had told them it was very late for them to be awake. So they were force to go to sleep.

Then they went to the quidditch shop, to look for a broom for Jessica. She was so ecstatic to finally be able to get a broomstick of her own. She was like a dog who was given food for the day. The shop was full of brooms and kits to clean them. There were some books displayed in the counter, all of them about quidditch.

"What can I help you with, Mrs. Potter?" The man behind the counter said standing up.

"Hi, Francis, how are you?" Ginny asked politely.

"Mum comes here quite often, she likes looking at brooms." James explained.

"Of course, they're pretty. I guess it's all part of being a professional quidditch player." Jessica assented.

"I am all good, what about you?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Good, good. I came here looking for a broom for this little girl over here." Ginny said, motioning to Jessica. "She's going to get to he quidditch team this year."

"You think so? What house is she in?" The shopkeeper said.

"Gryffindor, she is trying out for chaser. Just like me." Ginny said, "she's pretty good. For a second year at least."

"Gryffindor? Really? Miranda is in Gryffindor, too. She told me when James and her got in the team." Francis said, then turned to Jessica. "I didn't know you were in Gryffindor, too. Although that makes sense, since you are James' friend.

"I guess, Miri, James, and you will be this year's Gryffindor chasers. That's amazing. If you are as good as Mrs. Potter says you are, then you are getting in the team." James didn't like the shopkeeper. "I will be Congratulating you now. With anticipation. Congratulations!"

Jessica smiled weirdly, "Er. . . Thank you, sir."

"Anyway, which broom would you like? I recommend a shooting star — they're cheaper." He said

Yeah, they are cheaper, James thought, But they are also slower.

"Oh, no worries," Ginny started," Harry gave the money her mother gave him for the broom. It is quite a lot. So I will be taking care of it while they go for an ice-cream."

"Oh, Mrs. Ginny. There is no need, I can help you out." Jessica begun.

"Oh, I know, but I like buying brooms so I will choose it. Go have some ice-cream."

"Come on," James said, grabbing Jessica's hand and taking her out of the store, "Mum's gonna take care of it."

Jessica didn't have time to protest more once she was out of the shop. James released Jessica's hand short after, and they began making their way to an ice-cream shop nearby. James told Jessica it was owned by a couple of Italian wizards.

"They're the best ice-creams ever. They have chocolate, strawberry, nutella. . . I have no idea what that is, but it tastes of chocolate and its delicious. They als-"

"Oh god James! How don't you know what Nutella is!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well, there isn't any of that in the wizard's wor-" He begun.

"It is the most amazing chocolate to ever exist in this world!" She explained, "Well, at least I know what to give you for your birthday."

James laughed, making Jessica laugh, too. They laughed harder when they got to the ice-cream shop and saw Victoire and Teddy snogging. James opened Jessica's backpack and took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked between laughs.

"How do I take a picture?" He asked.

"Oh," Jessica said, she took her phone from James grasp. Opening the camera app, she took a picture of the kissing couple. A flash illuminated the whole shop, the couple broke apart. Jessica quickly hid her phone away from Teddy's and Victoire's eyes.

James saw Teddy let out a long sigh, Victoire did pretty much the same. "Did you just take a picture of us kissing?" she asked.

"What! Of corse not, Vic. I don't have a camera, see." Jessica pointed out, showing Victoire her empty hands. Her phone resting on her right back pocket.

"I know what iPhones are, Jessica. Your sister told me your parents gave you one." Victoire laughed. "Don't worry, is not like we are hiding the fact that we are dating. You will understand once you have a boyfriend, or get your first kiss."

"Ugh, kisses. That's gross, you know." Jessica said at the same time James said, "Don't be ridiculous Vic, that's gross. Didn't you see professor Longbottom today?"

Victoire and Teddy cracked up laughing, James and Jessica took deep breaths to not do the same thing.

"Go have some ice-cream, children." Victoire told them once she stopped laughing.

Soon they were entertained with each other's tongues again. Jessica and James did as they were told and went to get some ice-cream, they didn't look at each other in the process. Once they were in the counter and about to order their ice-creams, they looked at each other. They cracked up laughing, the women that took orders asked several times what they wanted. She soon gave up, even if they tried they couldn't stop laughing. It was just too funny.

They left, once they stopped laughing. Each of them holding a cone of nutella ice-cream.


	8. Back To The Express

"You're not forgetting anything, are you?" Quinn asked for the seventh time since Jessica called.

"No, mum, I'm not forgetting anything." She replied, "Anyway, I will make sure to check if this works when I get back to Hogwarts. If it does, I will call you. If I don't, expect a letter."

"Okay then, sweetie, good-bye. Have a nice ride!" Quinn said before hanging up. Jessica mounted the train, walking down the aisle to see in which compartment her friends were waiting for her at. This time she didn't feel nervous in the train. In fact, she felt quite familiar with it. She had only been in it four times, this one being the fifth. Most of the compartments she passed were filled with chatting students.

She passed her sister's compartment, opening the door to say hi. There Victoire, Marlene, Caitlyn, and some boys were chatting intently. One of them had his arm around Marlene, Jessica recognised him as one of the oldest Gryffindors. He was sixth year on the last term, which meant he's on his last year.

Victoire was sitting with a bag of candy in her hands, just sitting beside Caitlyn, eating candy from her it.

Caitlyn was taking some popcorn out of a bag another boy had. He had blond hair and brown eyes, he wore a Slytherin tie. Jessica was intrigued by who those boys were, it was the first time she saw her sister with them.

"Anyway," Jessica begun after greeting Caitlyn, "Who are you guys?" She looked at the boys when asking the question.

"It's non of your business," Caitlyn snapped, a light blush visible in her cheeks.

"Well, you're my sister, and I want to make it my business." Jessica said.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing, Cait?" The Slytherin boy said mockingly, "Wow, you hurt me."

Caitlyn looked at the blond boy, "What am I doing, that you think I'm doing, that is hurting you?"

"You're denying me!" he demanded.

Caitlyn sighed, "This is Mark." Caitlyn said, "he's my boyfriend."

"What! Since when do you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me before? Since when are you together? " Jessica questioned, "Wait, I just asked the same question twice. . ."

"Okay, look," Marlene started, "They have been together since last term. Before that they were something in between friends and a couple, I don't really know a word to describe that. As for why she didn't tell you, it was probably because she thought you would tell your parents. Really, I don't blame her for hiding it from you."

"I dont think she would tell her parents," Victoire commented, "she would probably just tell James, and Fred, and my sister."

"Yeah I will not tell mum and dad, I don't do that anymore." Jessica defended.

"You telling your friends, is like you telling the whole world." Marlene said.

"Not really, James is a lot of things, but he would never tell a secret. Plus, you parents are gonna have to find out some time, Cait." Victoire said.

"Yeah, I don't really understand why you want to hide it so much." Mark, the Slytherin boy, said.

"Because I don't think my dad will approve." Caitlyn said.

"Actually, I don't think dad will mind." Jessica said, "I asked him, what he would do if we came home with a boyfriend sometime and he said: 'as long as he's a respectful and responsible young man, he will not be thrown into the pool'."

"Why would you go home with a boyfriend anytime soon?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wasn't talking about me getting a boyfriend right now, you know. I am only twelve years old." Jessica said.

Caitlyn's eyebrows went up, "Well, there's always James."

"I don't like James like that! He's my best friend!" Jessica exclaimed, heat reaching her cheeks.

"Yeah, right." Marlene murmured.

Jessica huffed, and walked out of the compartment, "I wont say anything!" She said as she walked off.

"Poor James, he just got friend-zoned and he doesn't even know it." Jessica heard Victoire say, her cheeks heating up once again. She was walking down the aisle when the train started to move.

Jessica panicked, what if, for some reason, James and her friends never mounted the train? What if they have to find a different way to go to Hogwarts? What if they have to do what James' dad and his uncle did when they weren't in time to be on the train? Would they take a blue, flying Ford Anglia to get to the school? Or would they find another way?

Jessica was paler than Snow White when she found the compartment. She sighed in relief when she saw James, Fred, Dominique, and Alex. Relief that was immediately followed by puzzlement, why was Alex Nott sitting in the same compartment as James Potter? They hate each other.

"Hey," Jessica asked, frowning as she did, "What are you doing here Alex? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"Are you kicking me out?" He threw back, James rolling his eyes at the young Slytherin boy sitting in front of him. Dominique pretended to be reading a book, all the while putting as much space between her and Alex as it was possible. The book was upside down.

"No, I'm not. I just thought you hated us." She stated.

"I don't hate you, just James. Well, and Fred, a little." He confessed.

"I don't like you either, that's why you should just leave." James retorted.

"I told you already, I need to speak with Jessica."

"I am here," Jessica said crossing her arms, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you good luck in the quidditch trials."

"Why? How did you know I am trying out for the quidditch team?" Jessica asked, dropping her arm, and looking curiously at the blond haired boy.

"Because you practiced all of last term, and you were carrying a quidditch broom right before putting your trunk on the train."

"Okay, how did you know that anyway?"

"I," He paused choosing his words before saying them aloud, "was told."

"Alright," Jessica continued, "Another thing, why didn't you tell me that right before the tryouts? I don't even know when they will be, term has barely started."

"To be the first to tell you so." Alex said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Fair enough, I guess." Jessica decided, "thank you." Alex left afterwards, Dominique sighing and dropping the book in her lap with a loud thud.

"God, those were the most uncomfortable ten minutes in my whole life. At some point I thought James and Alex were gonna kill each other." Dominique claimed.

"Why? Did they, like, fight or something?"

Fred was the one that answered, "No, after Alex came in and said that he needed to talk to you, James tried to make him leave. They just glared at each other for the remaining amount of time until you came in."

"Yeah, no kidding. I didn't know what to do so I found this book and started reading." Dominique commented.

"You weren't reading," James told Dominique, "the book was upside down."

"Oh, dammit. You noticed."

Jessica laughed, "Sorry I took so long, anyway. I couldn't find you, and I found my sister's compartment so I decided to say hi. . . and you know what?"

"What?" The other three said together.

"She's got a boyfriend, but they weren't snogging. They were eating popcorn." Jessica told them.

"Oh that's old news," Someone said from the compartment door, a girl a couple of years older than they were. Her neck was wrapped in a Gryffindor scarf, her light brown hair contained in a messy bon atop her head. Her eyes were light brown, she wasn't tall for her age. "Everyone know Caitlyn Connor has been dating Mark Cohen for a while now."

"Well, I didn't. How did you know she's my sister?" Jessica questioned.

"Same hair, same eyes, same nose." The Gryffindor girl said. "Its a little large don't you think, but it looks amazing on you."

"Er. . . Thank you?" Jessica said.

"You are very similar, but not identical. Anyway, name's Thea." The Gryffindor girl, Thea, said. "I'm beginning my fourth year."

"Alright, nice to meet you, I'm Jessica." She said, "and she's Dominique and he's Fred and he's James."

"Okay," Thea said, and squeezed herself in between Dominique and Jessica. "Tell me about yourself."

Everyones attention was set in the older girl squeezed in between Jessica and Dominique.

Then James spoke, "I am James, I have two younger siblings. I am in Gryffindor, beginning my second year. I-"

Thea cut him off before he could finish, "I wasn't talking to you Potter Boy. I was talking to her." She said, referring to Jessica.

"I, er, alright." Jessica began, "I am a muggleborn. . . I am twelve years old, I'm in a Gryffindor house, beginning my second year. One older sis-"

Thea cut her off, "I already know that, its quite obvious. I want to know about the things that you like. I mean, muggle-born are very interesting, you know. Once there was this muggle-born guy from Hufflepuff who got sent to the Headmistress office, and one of his friends, another muggle-born, whistled some weird melody. He also kissed his hands and did something like this." Thea said, kissing her hands and raising it with her index, middle, and ring fingers extended and her thump and pinky finger curled up.

Jessica would recognise that anywhere, "Oh, the Mockingjay."

"Exactly, I don't know what that is, but it was amazing. Every muggle-born in our class did it too. The rest of the class was so confused."

"Okay, then. I'll tell you about myself." Jessica said.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts consisted on Jessica talking to Thea Fitzherbert while the other three listened to their conversation, showing their opinions every now and then. She told them about her favourite series, books, and movies. About what the muggles used to replace magic. Their forms of transportations, how they communicated. The weapons they used, and other little things.

"So like, people act like they are someone they aren't and film it and then show it to other people in a super big screen, like that one you're holding?" Thea asked.

"Yeah. . . Those are movies or series from tv. But sometimes they make animated movies and series like this." Jessica said, then, unlocking her phone, showed them a picture of a big marshmallow like creature.

"That's so cute, I want to see that. . . movie" Dominic said.

"Okay, we'll watch someday at Hogwarts, if Mr. Harry's spell works." Jessica said.

"Of course it'll work, my dad did it after all." James told them, taking the device from Jessica's hold and using it.

"James! Give it back!" Jessica exclaimed, standing up and trying to snatch her phone back. James however stopped her, putting the little device as far away from her as he could. She tried to get to it, but James didn't let her.

"Oh come on, James!" She continued, "You'll break it!"

"Don't you trust me?" He taunted, "Plus, if that happens I think reparo would do it. Don't you?"

"James!"

"Oh, how cute." Thea observed, "just like a married old couple."

Jessica glared, however a light blush showed on her cheeks. James was blushing a little bit too, "We're not like that." He said.

He turned back to Jessica, "Okay, Jess, I'll give it back. But first let me use it for a while. I want to make myself an Instagram account."

Jessica sighed, "Okay, but be careful."

"She doesn't mind giving it to me, though." Dominique said, "or Fred."

"Well, that is kinda rude," Thea said, then she smirked, "Jess."

Jessica's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up. She was red like a tomato, James on the other hand was typing on the phone.

"What's an email?" He asked Jessica, she sighed again, the redness leaving her cheeks.

"Open safari, then look for gmail, and make yourself one. That's an email, you wont be able to have any social media without one."

"I need help," he pointed out.

"Okay, give it to me, I'll make your email." She said.

"I want one too." Dominique, Fred, and Thea said together.

"Alright, I'll spend the rest of the trip making everyone an Instagram account, but I wont be letting you borrow my phone every time you want to use it. Tell your parents you want to own a muggle phone."

"My parents don't want to buy me a muggle phone." James informed.

"Then, I'll give you my old iPod, but I don't have iPods for everyone, so. . ."

"Thanks," James said.

"You two really are cute, honestly." Thea said, They just rolled there eyes. Fred and Dominique laughed.

"Okay then, I'll leave for a while." Thea announced, "I'll be back for the Instagram account."

Jessica made four new Instagram accounts — Jessica had a feeling Snapchat was next — on their way to Hogwarts. Once they got there, they were told to go to the Great Hall for the feast. When everyone was sitting, the first years came in looking scared and nervous as they took in the greatness of the hall.

The Sorting Hat sang, and this time Jessica did listen to the lyrics. It spoke of the four houses and it's founders, and it spoke of how the four houses have bonded through time. However, it also said that some bonding still had to be done. That it wasn't over yet.

Then, one by one the first years' names were called, and one by one they joined there houses. Each house gaining new students, each kid with their new family.

When the feast ended, and they went back to their common room, Jessica tried her phone. The device worked like it normally did, she called her mother who picked upon the first ring. The thing worked, just like James had said it would. So Jessica asked her mom to send her her old iPod, that Brie was on her way there to get it.

She was going to give it to James, even if it was pink.


	9. Always Late

“It’s pink.”

“I know, I’ve noticed before.” Jessica said holding the pink iPod 5 in front of James. She had told her mother to send it to her via Brie. Her mother, although confused, obliged. After that she sent it to Harry Potter along with a letter that said if he could do what he did to her phone to the pink iPod. He did, and the spell was successful. So now she was giving it to James.

“I never thought it would be pink,” He told her.

“You knew it was pink, I had it throughout all of last term,” She said.

“Well, I forgot it was pink,” He said defensively, “isn’t there a way to change its colour?”

“Well, they might be, but I don't know it if there is. You will have to search in the library for it.” Jessica told him with a smirk, she knew James hated looking for information in the library. He said it took too much of his precious time. She on the other hand, enjoyed the hunt.

“I have a better idea, why don't you give me your phone and keep the pink iPod.” He said grinning widely.

“Well, the thing is that my phone is pink too.” Jessica laughed.

He sighed, “okay, I will look for a spell to change it’s colour on the library. Promise me that you will do the spell for me though, you are way better at that than I am.”

“Sure, if you find anything.” Jessica said, putting the pink device in her the pocket of her robe. “I will keep it then.”

“Oh, there is no need for that, I can take care of it. No problem.”

“I knew you would say that,” she said giving the iPod to James, “I think I’ve explained enough about how to use it by now. Feel free to ask anything if you have questions though.”

She started making her way to the stairs that took her to the second year’s room in the Gryffindor tower. Yawning as she did, she started going up the stairs. “Jess, wait. Where are you going?”

Jessica stopped and turned to look at James, “To sleep?”

He pouted, “Why? Its only one in the morning.”

“Because is one in the morning? I want to sleep James, we have classes tomorrow.”

She started climbing the stairs again, James did too, but he went to the boy’s room.

Once she got there she quietly climbed to her bed and fell asleep once her head had touched the pillow.

***

Jessica rushed through the Hogwarts halls, she was late, th only students out in the halls were the older students who were in their free period. She had Herbology now, with Professor Longbottom. He would probably go easy on her since it was the first time she was late for this class. Usually she was late for Charms class, and that was when she overslept because of practicing quidditch with James late at night; that way nobody would interrupt them.

Jessica opened the door of the greenhouse, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike turned around. Professor Longbottom walked up to Jessica, slight frown on his lips.

“Since this is the first time you are late to my class I will not take as many points from Gryffindor as I usually do. So five points will be taken from Gryffindor.” Professor Longbottom told her, all the Gryffindors in the greenhouse sighed. Most of the Slytherins, on the other hand, were grinning.

Jessica glared up to the Herbology teacher, then an idea crossed her mind. “You know,” She murmured innocently so only Professor Longbottom could hear. “I have a picture of you snogging the land lady of the Leaky Cauldron. What would happen if I showed it around?”

“Is that a threat Jessica?” Professor Longbottom asked, visibly holding back laughter.

“I. . . It might be.” She said.

“Well, Miss Connor, just in case you were wondering the land lady of the Leaky Cauldron is my wife. So if you would like to show that picture around to the students I wouldn't mind. However given that I am your teacher, such attitude must be punished.

“I was going to give you a chance since this was your first time being late to my class — not that Professor Flitwick could say the same thing — but now I wont be as flexible. So fifteen more points will be taken from Gryffindor, for such insolence.” Professor Longbottom said the last part aloud so that the rest of the class could hear.

“Oh common!” Jessica heard the second-year Gryffindors complain. She sighed and apologised to the Herbology professor, then went to her place next to James and Dominique.

“What did you do?” James asked her, a somewhat concerned and somewhat I-am-about-to-laugh look on his face.

“I threatened Professon Shortbottom,” Jessica explained, Dominique listened closely, pretending work on what they were supposed to do .

“How would you threaten him?” James asked his eyebrows questioning.

“I told him I had a picture of him and the land lady of the Leaky Cauldron snogging and that I would show it around.”

“The picture we took when we went to Diagon Alley?” James said.

“Exactly that picture,” Jessica said.

“Why would you threaten Professor Longbottom with that, Jessica? No wonder he took point for your insolence! You're helpless!” Dominique murmured angrily.

“On my defence,” Jessica countered, “well, I . . . think . . . Well what can I say you are totally right. You are usually the one that keeps me and James from doing stupid things. Its not my fault you didn't stop me.”

“I think you are old enough to know when not to do stupid things ,Jessica! I am not your mother!” Dominique argued.

“You sometimes do act like our mother, though.” James said with a small, awkward grin on his face.

“Well I am not suppose to! You act like toddlers! You should act like twelve year olds!” Dominique complained quietly so that nobody would hear.

“Well you act more like a thirty year old if you ask me. Like a mama.” Jessica mentioned, “Mama Dom.”

James couldn't contained his laughter any longer, he laughed and the whole class turned to him. Jessica started laughing too, and Dominique was red.

Fifteen more points were taken from Gryffindor.

When Herbology class was over, Dominique was one of the first to leave, she left with a couple of other Gryffindor girls. James and Jessica when some of the last, and Professor Longbottom told them to stay to talk for a while.

He told them that they had detention tomorrow.

“James?” Jessica said.

“Yes?”

“Where’s Fred? I didn't see him on Herbology.”

“Oh before you came in he fainted so he was told to go to the infirmary.” James explained

“He. . . fainted?” Jessica said, confusion all over her body, her hazel eyes concerned.

“Yeah, he accidentally cursed himself.”

“What. An. Idiot.”

“I totally agree, Jess. I totally agree.”

They hurried to Charms class. Since they were told by Professor Longbottom to stay to talk, they were running late. Professor Flitwick, must hate them.

***

The door to the common room opened, causing Jessica’s attention to snap to it. Fred Weasley walked up to his two friends sitting in the couch. Dominique was in table speaking with some other two girls. Totally ignoring James and Jessica.

“What’s up with Dom?” Fred asked when he got closer sitting beside James.

“Mama Dom is mad with us because thirty five points were accidentally taken from Gryffindor. She is also mad because I called her Mama Dom.” Jessica said.

“Why were thirty five points taken from Gryffindor?”

“Because Baby Jess was late for Herbology, so she decided to threaten the Herbology so that he wouldn't take points of Gryffindor. The result of said actions was twenty points taken from Gryffindor.” James explained.

Fred shook his head disapprovingly, “What about the other fifteen points?” he sighed.

“Well, Mama Dom was scolding Baby Jess, and Baby Jess called Mama Dom, Mama Dom. So Baby James laughed and that made Baby Jess laugh.” James told Fred.

“The result of such actions resulted with fifteen points being taken from Gryffindor, and a detention for Baby Jess and Baby James.” Jessica finished.

“Why are you calling yourselves Baby James and Baby Jess?” Someone asked from behind.

There a grinning Thea Fitzherbert was standing, arms crossed. She appeared to be wearing red stripped pyjama pants and a white loose shirt. Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun. Her feet were covered in fluffy cat socks.

“Oh hey!” Jessica greeted.

“Hey! Why were you calling yourselves Baby Jess and Baby James. Those names are ridiculous.” She commented.

“We know, those names are to annoy Mama Dom over there.” James said motioning to Dominique chatting with some other girls.

“Oh, so she’s mad at you.” Thea acknowledges.

“Yep,” Jessica confirmed.

“Why, though?” Thea asked.

“Oh well, some of the points that were taken from Gryffindor today are our fault.” James said.

“Cool, some of the points that were taken from Gryffindor today are my fault.” Thea said, “what’d you do?”

“I was late, then threatened Professo Shortbottom and then we LOL’ed.” Jessica told her, “you?”

“I tried to jinx Professor Trelawney to shut up.” Thea explained.

“I haven't had classes with her, but she seems annoyingly enough.”

“Oh, believe me, she is. Always saying that someone is going to die and blah blah blah.” Thea agreed, “Anyway, what did you do Fred? Why is Dominique mad at a you?”

“She isn’t, I was unconscious until a couple of hours ago.” He said.

“Why?”

“I accidentally cursed myself.” He confessed.

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hey Fred, a question: Was your wand passed down to you, or did you get it yourself at Ollivanders?” Jessica asked.

“It was passed down, it used to be my dad’s.” Fred explained.

James sat awkwardly silent, using his pink iPod as to ignore the conversation that was happening.

“Really? Did your father get a new one? Why, though?” Jessica continued asking.

James tried to make himself invisible, unfortunately for him he was in the middle of the two.

“Well, I. . .” Fred hesitated, “He got a new one, but it wasn't exactly new, you know.”

“I don’t. . . What do you mean by it wasn't exactly new?” Jessica questioned.

“Well, er. . . My uncle — Fred Weasley, my father’s twin — was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.” Jessica frowned, she could see Fred was somewhat uncomfortable. However the young boy continued, “My dad decided to take his wand as his own like a. . . I don’t. . . memento? Well, he took Uncle Fred’s wand and gave me his own.”

“Oh, I am sorry for asking. I can see it made you uncomfortable.”Jessica apologised, a little ashamed she had asked that.

“Nah, don’t worry. I never really met him, he did before any of us were born. It’a my dad who isn't as happy as he was before.” Fred said.

“You think your dad isn't happy?” Jessica asked.

“Well no, I know he’s happy, but I know he misses him. A lot.”

“Of corse he misses him you idiot! How would you feel if your other half died? How would you feel if every time you look in the mirror, you see them? I don't know, but I would feel horrible. I think I might even think of killing myself.” Thea said, Jessica, James, and Fred looked surprised at the four year student. Thea then added, “I am not planning of killing myself though.”

“Well there, you've got inspired.” Jessica looked suspiciously at Thea who ignored Jessica’s stare.

“James!” Someone with a high pitched voice yelled, “James Sirius Potter!”

Jessica turned around following the voice, first she saw Dominique who looked to her right and rolled her eyes. She looked over to where Dominique had been looking seconds ago. There, the source of the voice, was standing non other than Miranda Greenwood. The third year Miranda Greenwood.

“Oh Siriusly!” Jessica said.

Thea looked rapidly over at Jessica, “Wait, did you just made a pun? Out of James’s name?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Jessica said grinning.

“Oh there you are! James! Hey, how are you?” Miranda said, squishing between James and Jessica. She ended up sitting on top of Jessica who wouldn't move to let Miranda sit. Thea looked at Miranda as if she had just grown another head.

“Hey, Mir, would you like getting off of me?” Jessica said, miranda ignored her.

“James, I was wondering if you are trying out for the quidditch team tomorrow. Marlene said she wasn't going to keep the same members she did last year because: ‘maybe some first year might want to try out, and he might be good. You never know.’” Miranda told James, who seemed to b thinking about it.

“Tomorrow?” he said, “Tomorrow at what time?”

“After school of corse.”

“Oh bloody hell!” James said, then he turned to Jessica and her scolding expression for having used a curse word. “We have detention tomorrow evening!”

“Oh no! Jamie, you have to convince whichever professor gave you that detention to do it some other time!” Miranda exclaimed.

Jessica rolled her eyes, and saw Bree flying up to her with a letter wrapped around her leg. Jessica took it and petted her owl.

“Who am I, Bree? What am I? Am I invisible? Because someone doesn't seem to notice that they are heavy and that she’s sitting on top of me.” Jessica told her owl, Bree looked at her owner with an I-am-tired-and-I-want-to-sleep-because-some-dumbass-decided-that-this-late-at-night-is-the-perfect-time-to-send-a-letter face. After that the owl turned around and took off, taking a a cookie from Dominique’s table on her way.

“Were you just talking to your pet owl?” Thea asked.

“Yes, it’s perfectly normal.”

“You know, some people say that pets are like their owners,” Fred said.

“Hey! What is that suppose to mean?”

“Did you call me fat?” Miranda said, Jessica finally noticing the glare she was giving her.

“No, I called you heavy.” Jessica said, Miranda looked very offended. Jessica was satisfied.

“Anyway,” Miranda said, looking at Jessica as if she were scum before turning back to James, “Remember to be there tomorrow, I trust you and I will be chasers again.”

“Yeah, there is a big probability,” James told Miranda, “You, Jess, and I.” He smiled.

“I am not so sure James,” Thea said.

James looked at her confused, “Why?”

“Because I am trying out too. So the big probability is you, Jessica, and I.” Thea said.

“Since when do you play quidditch?” Miranda asked.

“I’ve never had, this will be my first time.”

Miranda laughed, “Well good luck with that.”

Jessica shook off Miranda, making her fall. She looked offended, then turned to look at Jessica as if she were scum — again —, and finally, she said good-bye and went to sleep.

“Well, that’s my cue. I should go to sleep too.”

Jessica looked suspiciously back at Thea again. Then, she kept on talking with her friends. Dominique on the other side of the common room trying to ignore them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I posted! God! I'm so sorry! I've had this chapter edited for a while now, I don't know why I didn't posted it. I'm so sorry! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! (Guess I have to start writing the next chapter, though....)


	10. Quidditch and Mudbloods

Thea entered the Great Hall alongside some of her friends. She saw Dominique and Fred sitting in the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. She looked around for James and Jessica, but they weren't there. They were probably late again.

"Go ahead, I will go and sit in a moment." Thea told her friends, they nodded and kept talking amongst themselves. She made her way towards the two second years and squeezed between them.

Dominique looked surprised at her, but then she smiled. "Hey!" Dominique greeted, "what brings you here?"

"I was wondering where James and Jessica were, since today are the Quidditch trials. I wanted to talk to them." Thea stated.

Dominique looked at the entrance of the Great Hall, seemingly thinking. "The last time I saw Jessica she was snoring on her bed, and the last time I saw James he was still talking with Jessica in the common room."

"So those two went to bed late?" Thea acknowledged, "Idiots, did they not understand that the trials are today? What if they don't make it to the team?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Fred told her, "They didn't go to bed that late. Plus, James said that he was going to put an alarm on his iPod so that he wouldn't be late."

"I really hope he doesn't ignore it, and I really need to talk to them." Thea said, "if you see them tell them to look for me."

"Sure," Fred said. Thea left to sit with her friends, they were talking with a group of Ravenclaw fifth years, one of them couldn't take his eyes off one of her friends.

"Hey Thea," another one of them said, a tall boy with light blue eyes and jet black hair. He was the seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and also the team captain. He was the son of her father's best friend. To say they knew each other was an understatement, he was her childhood best friend.

"Hey Bennie," she greeted, now squeezing between Margaret and Eliza. She looked up at him, "How's Quidditch going?"

"Great!" He said, "I already chose the team, and let me tell you. We are going to kick everyone's arse this year."

Thea raised her eyebrows, a smirk playing on her face. "Oh really? How are you so sure about that?"

"I just am, you will see what I mean in the first match. We are going to win this year." He said cockily.

"Well, do you think you can beat me up?" Thea asked, still smirking.

Confusion was visible all over Bennet's handsome face, "What do you mean?"

"Today are the Gryffindor trials, and I am planning on participating. As a chaser of course, you know I'm better at that." Thea said, grinning at Bennet's frown. "So, do you think you can beat me up?"

"Well," he said considering the new information he had, "I am positive we have our chances."

"Not so cocky now, I see." She told him, "I think Gryffindor is going to kick your arse for sure."

"Well, do you think your new seeker would be any good at all?" Bennet asked.

Thea thought about it for a second and then she shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know the new chasers will be amazing."

"The trials haven't happened yet. . ." Margaret interrupted.

"Yeah, but I know James, Jessica, and I will be the new chasers."

"What makes you think that? Last year I was a chaser, probably that Jessica girl won't make it." Someone with a high pitched voice intervened, Thea turned to look at Miranda who was sitting a couple of seats away from her. "She hasn't got what it takes."

"Jessica is very talented, I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. I know she is way better than you are." Thea defended, turning back to her friends. She turned to Miranda again, realizing the third year had been eavesdropping, "And mind your own business, don't go around eavesdropping on other's conversations."

Miranda raised her eyebrows arrogantly "I wasn't, you just speak too loud."

"At least my voice is not annoying enough to make other people want to shut you up!" Thea declared. Miranda huffed and turned back to her food.

Bennet laughed, making Thea remember he was still there. "I see, you don't like the girl."

Thea scoffed, "She is a bully, she doesn't deserves me liking her, let alone talking to her."

"Well I guess I'll just have to trust your word on it," Bennet shrugged.

"Yes, you do that."

Eventually, they had to leave the Great Hall in order to go to class. Thea wasn't able to speak to either Jessica or James since she hadn't seen them. At some point Thea thought they must have forgotten they had class today, but the other second years told them they were both at class today. They weren't with Dominique and Fred on lunch, and Fred told her that they were taking care of some stuff.

"Yeah, they were suspiciously good at class today. They weren't late, they participated in class, they didn't joke around. Jeez, they didn't even talk apart for when they were told too." Fred told Thea, she frowned. Unable to imagine either James or Jessica being exceptional students. Perhaps Dominique, but not them.

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick was really worried when Jessica raised her hand to answer a question he had made. He called me after class was finished to ask me if she was okay. He told me that both James and Jessica always gave their assignments in time and that were great, that they always passed their exams with an excellent grade. Of course, I already knew that. But I could agree with Professor Flitwick that they never, and I mean never pay attention - let alone participate - in class." Dominique contributed.

"Okay, so that means Baby Jess and Baby James are being well mannered?" Thea concluded, both second years in front of her nodded. "Okay, then the question is, What's the catch?"

"Good question," said Fred, "I think they even apologized to Dominique for calling her Mama Dom."

Thea laughed, "Well, I wasn't expecting that, what did the say?"

Dominique sighed, looking at the ground as she did. Her arms were curled closed to her chest in a somewhat scolding manner. "Well, you could say they apologized, but all they told me - and here's a direct quote for you - was, 'Dominique' - Jessica said this - 'I know you don't like us calling you Mama Dom, but you should know that we aren't planning to stop calling you that anytime soon.' And then James said, 'yeah, we know you don't like it, but please don't get mad at us for calling you that. It's not like we are trying to be mean.' Jessica finished, 'Please forgive us for calling you that and all the times following this moment we call you that again.'

"I really had no choice but to forgive them, the 'apology' seemed so genuine. . ." She finished, Thea nodded funnily and shrugged. They should have expected something like that from them.

"I can imagine them saying something like that," Thea allowed, "But, so soon? Something's going on in here."

"I think so, too." Fred agreed, "they're planning something. And I don't think that's a good thing. What if they get expelled."

"Hmm. . ." Dominique started, pouting, she shook her head. "If they're planning something, it wouldn't get them expelled. Perhaps detention for the rest of the school year, but not expelled. One thing I know for sure about Jessica, is that she'd rather die than get expelled."

"That might be true," Thea acknowledged. She sighed, "I really need to talk to them, though."

* * *

The halls were deserted, every student was having lunch in the common room. Enjoying themselves with there friends. All students but two second years. They had gone to the kitchens to get some food rather than to the Great Hall. They had gone to the left corridor in the seventh floor of the Hogwarts Castle, to eat it.

When the door to the Room of Requirement appeared, they didn't go in. They hadn't meant for it to appear. Instead, they stayed outside sitting in the corridor. Deep in conversation, nobody was going to bother them.

"You really did that?" A voice, female, was saying. "That's amazing! I never thought of doing something like that."

"Yeah, it was one of our best pranks," A voice allowed, however, it sounded distant. As if it wasn't from this world, it echoed around the deserted halls. "I still remember Umbridge's face when we did that. It was wicked!"

"How come you never got expelled?" Another voice asked, this one was male.

"We were geniuses," The distant voice told them. "Every teacher knew we were the ones that did it, but there wasn't enough proof. You cant expel someone over a simple hunch, you need the proof.

"Plus, that was our last prank, we left the school after that. We didn't even finish our NEWTs." The distant voice finished.

"That's amazing!" The female voice said, "you have to tell us more, we would like to carry on your legacy. But be better not get expelled."

"You're right." The male voice agreed, "for the sake of my namesakes, too."

* * *

It was afternoon, classes had already finished for the day. The light blue sky had a couple of hours before it began to darken.

The Gryffindor quidditch trials were soon to be started. Groups of students of all grades were waiting to have the chance to try out. Other students were watching, waiting for the team leader to initiate the trials.

"James Sirius Potter!" A girl called, Miranda. "How come I didn't see you today in the Great Hall?"

James looked at Miranda, Thea rolled her eyes and continued speaking with Jessica. "Oh, we didn't go to eat at the Great Hall today." James explained, "we were busy."

"All right," Jessica was telling Thea, "so you want me to send my mom to buy you a phone?"

"Exactly!" Thea exclaimed.

"And then you want it to be sent to James's dad?"

"Yep!"

"What were you busy with? I don't recall being that busy last year." Miranda asked James.

"You know, phones are actually pretty expensive. Do yo still want one? I always lend you mine."

"Yep," Thea said with a smile, nodding. "I will pay you back."

"It wasn't with anything from school, it's kinda personal." James said.

"Personal?" Miranda asked curiously, glancing rapidly towards Jessica. "Personal how? You know you can tell me anything Jamie."

"Don't call me that Miranda, James is okay." He told her, she smiled, but didn't call him that again.

"Okay, then. I'll do it." Jessica obliged, "I'm sure Mr. Harry will be glad to charm it. But this time I'll ask James to tell him. I already told him to do it twice, and I think that's a little too much."

"What?" James asked turning back to Jessica and Thea, ignoring Miranda. "Did someone say my name?"

"I did," Jessica confirmed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing you will have to worry about now." Jessica said. Marlene came into view, she was carrying a box in one arm. Her broom was being carried by another sixth year, Jessica's sister. Caitlyn.

"I'm here!" Marlene announced, the group of Gryffindors that were about to take the test put there attention on the captain. "For those of you who don't know who this is, this is Caitlyn. She's in my year, she will be helping me."

Miranda glanced at Caitlyn and then back at Jessica, "But she's a Ravenclaw," she said with her high pitched voice.

"Wow, Miranda!" Jessica said sarcastically, "You just made the discovery of the century! I think they should make you Prime Minister, a genius like yours shouldn't be wasted." Thea smiled.

Marlene sighed, "Cait is just here to help out. I really do trust her judgment, and the fact that she's not a Gryffindor doesn't matter. She's here to make the decision more impartial."

"But," Jessica countered, "she's my sister."

"Exactly," Marlene said, "she will be expecting a lot from you and if you don't reach her expectations you wont be a part of the team."

"Well, then. That means you won't make it, Jess." Miranda said, looking down at her. "There's no way you will be able to reach anyone's expectations."

"If I can't reach my sister's expectations, then you wont even be able to reach Filch's." Jessica countered, James cracked up laughing. Miranda scoffed and turned to Marlene.

Marlene arched an eyebrow, "Anyway," she begun, "we are starting with chasers. So I would like everyone that wants to become a chaser to pair up."

James and Jessica were a pair, Thea was with a fellow fourth year. Thea was the first to go, they had to make as many goals as possible. As well as taking the Quaffle from each other.

Thea was fast. Fast enough to be a seeker, but it appeared she liked being a chaser best. Thea's partner, on the other hand, wasn't at all so good. He wasn't fast, and he wasn't agile.

When they were done Marlene told Thea to wait and her partner that perhaps next time he'd make it to the team. When he was out of ear range Jessica heard Marlene tell her sister, that he might have to be reborn to make it to a quidditch team. Caitlyn laughed.

"James; Jessica," Marlene called, "your turn."

They mounted their brooms. Jessica glad to be on her's, comfortable as the familiar wind made her hair blow. James was in front of her, his usual grin playing on his face. His eyes twinkled with joy, joy that Jessica herself felt. That's one of the things she and James had in common, they were always happy to be mounting a broom and playing quidditch.

The Quaffle was thrown between them by Marlene. Jessica charged, meaning to take it but James beat her to it. She went after him, he was about to throw the Quaffle at one of the goal hoops. When he did, Jessica somehow managed to catch it and start flying her way quickly towards her hoops. She was fast, and James was fast too. But she got there first and the Quaffle went through the tallest hoop.

James was the next to score, and then they were called down by Marlene. "Both of you wait here with Thea." She told them, and they did as they were instructed.

"Jessica!" She heard her sister calling. She turned and there was her sister making her way towards her. A Ravenclaw trying to pass all the Gryffindors. "Hey! I didn't know you were actually good. No wonder mom bought you that broom."

Jessica smiled. She passed her sister's expectations.

"I'm sure you can get better, but I totally thought you were no good." Caitlyn said, "I am proud of you."

Jessica was taken aback by her sister's words, Caitlyn had never told her she was proud. "Wait!" Jessica urged, "can you repeat that?"

"You heard me the first time," Caitlyn replied. "I am repeating nothing."

"I've never told that to either of my siblings," James commented, "And it would take a lot for me to tell them something like that. You should be proud that your sister's proud."

Jessica laughed, "Yeah, I'm about to cry." She was serious.

"Your sister's pretty cool," Thea said. "No wonder she's dating the hottest guy on her year."

"You think he's the hottest?"

Thea raised her eyebrows, "Umm, yeah, in what planet have you been living on?"

"Earth?" Jessica tried, then she shook her head. "I mean, he's good looking and all, but I guess he's not my type. I like dark haired guys better."

Saying that was a mistake, "oh, really?" Thea said with a smirk. "You know who's dark haired, and makes really bad puns with his name?"

Jessica looked confused, and then she looked at James. He was using his iPod. Jessica's cheeks became scarlet, she hadn't realized what she said. "I mean, I like dark haired guys better, but not all of them."

Thea looked at her maliciously then up at the sky, "I have received a quest from god! If I don't succeed, I shall no longer call myself a wizard. So in the name of Merlin, I accept this challenge."

"What the bloody hell?" James said, looking up at Thea from his iPod. Jessica shook her head, shrugging.

"Okay, these will be the new Gryffindor chasers," Marlene announced, " James Potter, Thea Fitzherbert, and. . ."

"Just say my name already! I know you feel bad that Jessica didn't make it and that her sister is your best friend. But say it already." Miranda told Marlene.

Marlene took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Jessica Connor."

"What!" Miranda exclaimed, "you chose a mud-blood over me!"

Jessica had no time to celebrate as she was about to charge at Miranda, but Thea gripped her by the arm. Caitlyn had heard what the third year had said, and started chasing the blonde around. 

"What the bloody hell's wrong with her!" James exclaimed, looking angry at the Gryffindor running from the Ravenclaw. The lion running from the eagle. "Who does she think she is?" James looked pretty angry, The could almost see the steam leaving his ears. He was so enraged by what the third year had said that he ended up hexing Miranda and earning a week of detention. He had learned a jinx or two from his mother.


End file.
